Historias cotidianas de TMNT 2012 Nick
by nina14j
Summary: Que sean tortugas ninjas héroes de Nueva York, no quiere decir que no vivan una vida de adolescentes. Vivirán grandes aventuras junto a su familia, a sus amigos, a sus novios (las chicas) y novias (los chicos), con los aliados... En resumen, su vida es muy emocionante (cada chapter es un one-shot; dentro de los chapters se explicará mejor) ¡Denle una oportunidad please!
1. VenusxCasey

**1. Chicas que cambian de cuerpo**

_**Chicas que cambian de cuerpo**_

**Resumen**: Venus quiere pasar tiempo con Casey, y Mely la ayudará, aún a costa de que, con ayuda de Donnie, cambien de cuerpo por un día, y en consecuencia, de vida. Todo esto llevará a consecuencias muy felices.

**Géneros**: Drama, romance, comedia y familia.

**Protagonista principal**: Venus

**Progatonista secundaria**: Mely

**Personajes secundarios:**

El resto de las tortugas

Karai (ya hecha una Hamato, buena; sin ser mutante)

Abril

Casey (pero con Abril terminaron su noviazgo hace mucho tiempo)

Irma

Mona Lisa (humana)

Splinter

**¡Hola de nuevo amigos!**

Este es un nuevo fic. Explico ahora: cada chapter es un one-shot, es uno independiente de otro. Lo que pasa es que a mí se me ocurren muchas historias, que no encajan con "Viajera del tiempo" o "Los nuevos amigos" por la trama que conllevan, y son tantos que no quiero hacerlos fics separados, porque como ya saben lo investigadora que soy, al inicio y al final de cada chapter de cualquiera de mis fics, coloco cosas que he investigado sobre TMNT, ya sean rumores sin fundamento que he leído, o información oficial.

Perdonen si no he actualizado "Los nuevos amigos" o "viajera del tiempo", pero ya casi están listos. Lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió esta de "historias cotidianas" y… los dejé atrás un poquito jajjaaja.

Al inicio colocaré al personaje principal, el título del one-shot, los géneros y el resumen. Por eso, aparecerá en el fic, los personajes "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters" porque nunca se sabe quién será el protagonista. Puede ser cualquiera, ¡hasta Destructor! (tal vez, SOLO TAL VEZ, lo haga XD). Así que, el número de caps que tenga el fic, dependerá de cuantas micro-historias se me ocurran, o hasta pueden sugerirme ideas, y yo las escribiré; no se preocupen XD

Los personajes pueden ser: los protagonistas de la serie, los aliados, los villanos o incluso los personajes futuristas de "Viajera del tiempo"

**Les recomiendo que lean "Una importante lección" de bruneli12. Ella me pidió una idea para one-shot, y sí, ahí aclara que fue mi idea y que ella escribió. Bruneli12, si lees esto, ¡admiro cómo escribiste! Te lo juro por toda la pizza que se come Mikey: le diste una personalidad increíble a Venus, y lo combinaste muy bien, usando acción con comedia. Simplemente este one-shot que apertura el fic que estoy haciendo, es una idea, derivada de tu gran gran gran manera de escribir. Léela y espero que te guste, así como a mí me encantó "Una importante Lección".**

**Ahora nos vamos con la información de los nuevos epis de TMNT: hasta ahora, han dado estos episodios en inglés (recuerden que no soy bilingüe y digo lo que entendí)**

"**The Wrath of Tiger Claw":** Garra de Tigre regresó con un parche en el ojo, él y Karai conspiraron para dar con las tortugas y ella tendió una trampa a ellos y la llevaron a la guarida. Activó un GPS para que garra de tigre llegara. Pero luego Splinter la llama y le muestra fotos y evidencias de que ella es su hija. Rápidamente se une a las tortugas y corren en toda la guarida para desviarlo. Pero Garra de Tigre atrapó a Karai y amenazó a las tortugas que si se movían de donde estaban iba a arrojarla a ella a una trituradora de basura. Al no poder hacer nada ellos, garra de tigre se la llevó. Leo quiere ir a rescatarla pero Mikey está gravemente herido, así que tendrían que dejarlo para después. Luego Garra de Tigre arroja a Karai al suelo, ya en la guarida de Destructor, y dice algo así como que es traidora y bla bla bla, ella le pregunta a Destructor si es verdad que Splinter es su padre. Él lo afirma. Se sorprende demasiado y Destructor ordena a garra de tigre que se encargue de ella, y la encierran en una celda y ahí quedó el epi…

"**The Legend of Kuro Kabuto" (La Leyenda del Kuro Kabuto):** Un experto ladrón roba el casco de Destructor (sí, veremos la cara de Destructor), las tortugas lo encuentran, y Leo tiene un plan: va a la guarida de su enemigo y le ofrece el casco a cambio de Karai. Destructor dice que lo hará si previamente hacen un combate. Leo está a punto de perder, pero llegan sus hermanos y "salvan a Karai". Yo dije "¡Ya la hicieron, chicos!". Pero… cuando están a salvo, le quita el saco que tenía Karai en la cabeza y… no era ella… era una bomba… Yo dije "¡Ay no! Odio admitirlo pero Destructor es muy astuto". Lo lindo de este episodio fue que Rapha por fin quiere ayudar a Karai. ¿Recuerdan que él era el menos comprensivo en ese asunto? Parece que su corazón le dice que lo correcto es ayudar a Miwa. En cuanto a ella, Destructor llega a su celda diciéndole algo así como que aunque sea hija de Splinter, él evitó "que se convirtiera en una escoria como él" (no comparto sus ideas, y nadie comparte ideas con un tipo malo como él); la cosa es que ella simplemente finge estar triste, porque en cuanto Oroku Saki se va saca una navaja redonda que tenía escondida y sigue y sigue tratando de cortar las rejas para escapar (dije "Leo, chicos, hagan algo para salvarla ¡pero ya!)

_**Leí que ese experto ladrón mutará en un personaje nuevo más adelante en la serie, un villano, que existió en la serie de los 80s… Es… "Bebop" un jabalí mutante, con apariencia punk.**_

"Plan 10": El Krang planea algo para cambiar mentes. Rapha cambia de mente con un Krang… (jejeje es gracioso XD) y… por 5 minutos… Abril cambia con Casey (¡eso fue para matarse de la risa XD!)

"**Vengeance is Mine" (La Venganza es mía):** Las tortugas salvan a Karai de su celda, ella abraza a Splinter en cuanto lo ve y lo llama padre (fue tierno ;D), ve el entrenamiento de las tortugas (Leo se avergonzó porque no le podía ganar a Mikey y quedaba en ridículo XD), Karai quiere vengar a su madre pero Splinter dice que Oroku Saki lo pagará algún día. Ella no conforme, va sola a enfrentar a Destructor, la capturan, Splinter y sus hijos van a salvarla y… DESTRUCTOR MUTÓ A KARAI en una especie de serpiente de 3 cabezas, de color lila.

Así es: aunque Destructor crió a Karai, fue capaz de mutarla. Fue algo así cuando lo dijo (o al menos eso entendí yo): "Karai nos traicionó y se unió a Splinter y las tortugas. Pues, tendrá el mismo destino que ellos… Garra de Tigre, busca a Baxter Stockman". Desde un principio Baxter trabajaba con mutágeno y ADN de serpiente, y la mutó en eso porque las víboras por simple instinto cazan roedores y reptiles pequeños (según Destructor, así usaría a Karai para eliminar a Splinter, y posiblemente a las tortugas, de una vez por todas).

_Pero ¿saben algo? A lo que llegué a concluir, no funcionó, porque ella, ya mutada, atacaba A LOS ROBOPIES, no a su familia. Sí, atrapó a Splinter e iba a matarlo, pero él rogó "Hija, por favor…", ella lo observó con sus ojos de serpiente y dijo "¿Padre?". Splinter se contentó y ella comprendió que no debía hacerlo; lo soltó, le lanzó veneno a Rapha para que todos se distrayeran y ella pudiera huir._

_Lo gracioso es que cuando ella quería ir a la guarida de Destructor, Leo lo quería impedir; ella se le acercó muy lentamente, lo tomó del hombro y acercó su rostro con el de él y sonrió muy "tentativamente" (como que iba a besarlo XD). Leo sólo se quedaba viendo como todo un bobo (a lo mejor y quería XDDD), pero ella dijo "Lo siento Leo" y lo golpeó, le lanzó polvo cegador y ella se fue, y el pobre Leo se quedó desmayado (yo ya ni le creo lo que dijo en el episodio "La agenda alienígena": "Ya lo he superado"; es que Leo creo que sigue enamorado de Karai pero como que algo en su interior le dice que eso no está bien; ¿quién entiende a los hombres cuando sin querer se enamoran de sus medias hermanas?)_

_Yo realmente me estoy asustando… Ya ni sé qué concepto usa Nickelodeon, porque creía que mi teoría de que son medios hermanos de sangre iba a tener sentido, pero puede que haya tres posibilidades: o que Karai lo haya hecho sólo para poder escapar y Leo haya caído redondito en la trampa, que a ella también le guste Leo, o simplemente tengan que aprender a verse como hermanos. Ya no sé qué pensar, y eso me preocupa, porque recuerden que en mi fic de "Los Nuevos Amigos", Leo está enamorado de Mely porque ahí sí está seguro de ver a Karai como su hermana. Tendríamos que romper los conceptos (pero recuerden que FanFiction es para que vuele nuestra imaginación ;D y seguiré así, porque mi moral, simplemente aunque yo quisiera, no me permite colocar de pareja a Karai y Leonardo por mis conocimientos en Genética y por la crianza que he recibido, de que son medios hermanos, por 2 razones: moral porque simplemente ¡Karai es la hija de su padre! Eso la vuelve su media hermana; y la razón científica, que cuando hermanos, MEDIOS HERMANOS INCLUSO, tienen hijos, sus genes no sé qué pasan, pero los niños nacen con defectos, y por eso no pude colocar a Karai como madre de Jay en "Viajera del tiempo")_

_Sinceramente, me dio tristeza su mutación, ¿por qué? Porque por fin ya estaba con su familia, Destructor se entromete de nuevo, y la pobrecita del miedo escapó. Siento que mutar no le va, aunque pueda regenerar su apariencia humana (ahora que es mutante es capaz de eso). Karai desde que apareció, no sé porqué, pero me caía bien, y soñaba con que se hiciera buena; y ahora que eso pasó, los villanos vuelven a meter las narices. Cuando vi el epi, casi grito "Donatello Hamato, haz un retromutágeno ¡pero ya!"_

_El único lado bueno que veo a esto, es que se descarta totalmente el rumor de que ella y Venus sean la misma. Así, podré seguir soñando con que aparezca Mei Pieh Chi._

Splinter narraba a Karai la historia de él, Destructor y Tang Shen. Repito que no entendí de qué hablaba, pero según imágenes, fue así: cuando Hamato Yoshi y Oroku Saki eran bebés, el clan Hamato atacó la sede del Pie, en Japón (no sé si fuere por simple rivalidad de clanes, o que el clan del pie tenía una mala fama y por eso el clan Hamato sólo lo tomó como una misión "de heroísmo"). La cosa es que Oroku Saki fue adoptado por el padre, creo, de Yoshi, y crecieron como hermanos y ambos se enamoraron de Tang Shen y comenzó la rivalidad que ya conocemos. Cuando creció, Destructor olvidó lo que hicieron por él y levantó de nuevo el Clan del Pie, y atacó a la familia Hamato y ya nos sabemos toda la demás historia…

_Esto da a entender que la historia es diferente a las TMNT de los 80s, por ejemplo: ahí, tanto Yoshi como Saki eran del Pie, sólo que Yoshi fue expulsado de ahí, a traición de Saki. Y en la del 2003, creo que Splinter y Hamato Yoshi son diferentes (si estás leyendo esto Hana Skyle, necesito que me ayudes a entender más esto, por favor, en un PM): Splinter como mascota de Hamato Yoshi. Tal vez en esta del 2012, da a enteder que el verdadero intruso en un clan es Destructor, ya que creció en el clan Hamato, EN EL DE SPLINTER. En el recuerdo que narraba Splinter a Karai en este episodio, se les ve a ambos, adolescentes tal vez, entrenando con uniforme blanco, el del clan Hamato. ¿Qué opinan?_

**Si han visto estos epis, me comentan qué les pareció**

**Ya sin más… ¡A leer!**

_**Chicas que cambian de cuerpo**_

(**N/A:** Para no confundirnos, cuando haya escrita una línea con un personaje, si está en letra normal, es lo que dice; si es cursiva, solamente lo está pensando)

Estaban todos los amigos, viendo cómo Casey era buenísimo con el hockey. Aunque habían cerrado la vieja cancha, siendo ninjas, supieron cómo entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Así que era muy emocionante patinar ahí.

Mikey: -¡Quítense de mi camino, quítense de mi camino…!

Fue a chocar contra un poste. Sin tan solo supiera patinar…

Casey: -Te dije que no lo hicieras; el patinaje es lo mío.

Mikey: -Nunca es tarde para aprender…

Irma: -Es exactamente lo que digo.

Mikey: -Por eso me sé esa frase…

Ante esto, Irma se sonrojó.

Venus: -Total, me prometieron un partido de fut; no se alboroten por hockey.

Mely: -Claro Venus. No seré una futbolista como tú, pero no pienses que ganarás.

Venus: -Ja, sueña con eso amiga. Ya que estamos aquí, ¿quién quiere ser conmigo?

Mely: -Mejor hagamos esto, Hamato: dos capitanes, y que cada quién escoja a sus miembros.

Venus: -OK. De tín Marín de dos pingüé…

El capitán elegido era Leo.

Venus: -Bien hermano, tú y yo somos capitanes. Escojo yo primero, luego tú, y así sucesivamente.

Leo: -Mmmm, dale pues.

Venus: -Mmmm, escojo a…

Todos levantaban sus manos, porque estar con Mei Pieh Chi sería llevarse la gloria del partido.

Venus (con algo de pena): -Casey… _Oh por Dios… lo estoy llamando…_

Casey (yendo a la par de ella): -OK. _Siempre iré contigo…_

Leo: -Karai… _bien hermana, ojalá no pierdas…_

Karai: -Gracias por elegirme, hermano.

Venus: -Mona…

Mona Lisa: -Que sea boxeadora no quiere decir que no sea futbolista, amiga.

Leo: -Abril…

Abril: -Bien Leo, haremos trizas a todos.

Venus: -Rapha…

Rapha (se va a la par de ella y susurra): -Gracias por elegirme para estar con Mona…

Venus: -Ahora estamos a mano.

Leo: -Mikey…

Mikey: -¡Booyakasha!

Venus: -Irma…

Irma: -¡Les demostraré que soy la mejor!_ Pero… oh, Mikey, primera vez que no estaré junto a ti. Pero igual, no olvides que te a… digo te quiero... con Abril leyendo pensamientos, puede delatarme sin querer…_

_Mikey: ¡Rayos! Leo, ¿por qué no la elegiste para que estuviera conmigo?_

_Venus: Perdóname por quitártela Mikey, pero ella se desenvuelve cuando está conmigo…_

Leo: -Donnie…

Donnie (igual que Rapha): -Gracias por renunciar a Mely y echarme la mano…

Leo: -Está solo ella, creo que quedará a la suerte._ Me duele no haberte elegido, nena… pero sabes cómo es Donnie, y le debía un favor…_

Mely: -¿Con quién voy yo ahora?

Venus: -Tengo lo mejor para ti, ya que fue tu idea. ¿Quieres ser el árbitro?

Mely: -¿Me cederías el honor?

Venus: -No conozco a alguien que lo haga mejor.

Mely: -¡Bingo! ¡Lo haré!

Salieron de ahí, fueron a una cancha de fútbol abandonada, y empezaron el partido.

Mely: -Bien chicos, quiero un partido limpio. Nada de peleas, empujones, patadas a donde no sea la pelota, no tocarla con las manos, nadie se meta en su caparazón, no usen armas... Cualquier falta yo la daré. ¿Quiénes serán los porteros?

Leo: -Mikey, vas.

Mikey: -Voy.

Venus: -Rapha, hazlo.

Rapha (formando puños): -Cuenta con eso…

Karai: -Raphael Yoshi Hamato, vamos a jugar, no a pelear. ¿Ves a los robopies o alguien malo por aquí? No ¿verdad? Como la segunda al mando en el equipo completo y la jefa de nosotras las chicas, digo que nos divirtamos y juguemos sanamente.

Abril: -¿Y desde cuándo eres así de tranquilita, eh?

Karai: -Soy Hamato, ¿no?

Abril: -Me alegro de oírte decir eso.

Mely: -Menos charla y más acción. ¡Ya!

Lanzó el balón y comenzó el partido. Obviamente la primera en dominarlo fue Mei Pieh Chi.

Venus: ¡Hoy te saco el aire del caparazón, hermano! (lanza el balón a la portería de Mikey)

Casey: -¡GOOOOOOOOOOL!

Venus: -¡Yes!

Karai (amenazante): -¡Mikey, no seas así, ponte listo o yo te voy a despertar!

Mikey: -¡No hermana! ¡No dejaré que echen más goles!

Karai: -Pelirroja, genio, ¡échenle más ganas!

Los 2: -Lo siento, ya voy…

Casey: -Buen gol Venus, eres buena.

Venus (sonrojada): -Gracias Casey… _Que me dijeras que soy bonita… wow, sería asombroso…_

La capitana se distrajo entre sus pensamientos, y no se percató de que Abril empató el partido.

Abril: -¡GOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAZOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Te gustó eso, Donnie?

Donnie: -¡Eres increíble, y muy bo… voluntariosamente increíble!

Abril: -¿Voluntariosamente?

Irma: -Creo que se refería a voluntariamente.

Mona Lisa: -¿Alguien que lo explique en español?

Irma: -Voluntariamente: dícese de lo que puedes hacer sin que te obliguen, y el sufijo mente quiere decir "a manera de", o sea que eres increíble de manera voluntaria…

Rapha: -Ya entendimos, "chica diccionario".

Mikey: -¡Oye, no la molestes "portero verde de pacotilla"!

_Irma: Por eso te am… digo quiero, siempre me defiendes…_

Mely: -Bueno bueno, aquí todo ha sido justo.

Y así continuaron, hasta que el equipo de Venus le ganó al de Leo con un marcador de 3-2.

Todos sudados, se dispusieron a irse a su hogar.

Leo: -Bueno chicos, debemos irnos.

Mona Lisa: -Oye Rapha, no pudimos haber ganado sin un portero como tú. Eres el mejor… (le da un beso en la mejilla) ¡Adiós!

Rapha (sonrojado): -G-gracias Mona… ¡Que descanses!_ Gracias a ti pude hacerlo… siempre me inspiras, preciosa…_

Karai: -Ya saben chicos: si ven al clan del pie o cualquier malo, me llaman. ¡¿Oíste Mona?!

Casey y Abril: Ok.

Mona Lisa: -¡Sí oí amiga, gracias!

Venus: -Chicos, los alcanzo, debo ir con Mely a hacer unas cosas.

Karai: -Pero siempre llamas para decir que estás bien.

Venus: -Eso haré Karai, no te preocupes.

Los chicos mutantes y su hermana mayor se fueron, dejando a Casey, Venus, Abril, Irma y Mely solos.

Mely, viendo la escena, busca una excusa para dejarlos solos.

Mely: -Ooooookay… voy a ajustar la cadena de mi motocicleta, ya vuelvo (se va y susurra)… vámonos chicas…

Irma: -Vamos pelirroja…

Abril: -Te sigo, debemos ayudar a Venus.

Casey y Venus ya estaban solos.

Casey: -Qué mal que sólo podamos convivir así muy pocas veces. Y yo tengo escuela mañana…

Venus: -Lo sé. Oye, gran partido. Tu gol nos salvó.

Casey: -Fue insignificante. Contigo en el equipo, íbamos a ganar de todas formas (toma la mejilla de Venus y se la pellizca amistosamente).

Venus (sonrojada): -¿Lo crees así?

Casey: -Eres Hamato, eres capaz de todo. Bien, nos vemos después (se va).

Mei Pieh Chi se quedó suspirando como toda una boba. Hasta parecía que sus ojos tenían forma de corazón.

Llegan las tres chicas.

Mely: -¿Ya se fue?

Abril: -No digas lo que es obvio, Kwanson.

Irma: -¿Venus, estás ahí? ¿Hola?

Venus (ilusionada): -Me acarició mi mejilla, ¿pueden creerlo, chicas?

X: -Claro que me la creo; te conozco hermanita.

Miwa salió de las sombras.

Venus: -¡Karai Miwa Shen Hamato! ¿No te habías ido a casa?

Karai: -Me puse a razonar, y dije "van a casa de Mely y solo las chicas, ¿por qué quedarme fuera?" Y me vine, e invité a Mona.

Mona Lisa: -¡Ya volví!

Irma: -María Lisa Gioconda Calleigh, ¿no tenías que estudiar?

Mona Lisa: -¿Para español? ¡Estudié antes de venir a jugar!

Karai: -¡Tu carita de ilusionada no tuvo precio, Venus!

Venus: -¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ya sé que Abril y él terminaron hace mucho y todo, pero igual, quisiera estar más tiempo con él. Me gusta mucho, y ¡ya todas lo saben, si son mis amigas!

Mely: -Estamos en las mismas (pensando en Leo)…

Venus: -¿Estás enamorada también?

Abril: -No que yo sepa… ¿o qué Mely?

Mely: -¿Yo? ¡Para nada! Digo que necesito estar cerca de alguien, o sea ustedes los Hamato…

Karai: -¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Querías que entrenáramos contigo, ¿cierto?

Mely: -Así es…_ También eso, pero Leo…_

Mona Lisa: -Bueno, ¿vamos a tu casa, Mely?

Mely: -¡Vamos!

**En casa de Mely…**

Todas fueron y se sentaron en una "junta de chicas", a pensar en un plan para que Venus estuviera con Casey.

Irma: -Bien, necesitamos un plan para la operación "Que Venus esté con Casey mucho tiempo para que él se enamore de ella rápido y que sean novios y sean felices por siempre y luego pensar en un nombre más corto para la operación".

Todas: -Mmmm…

Así estuvieron como 5 minutos…

Abril: -¡Ya tengo la solución! (marca en su teléfono)

Karai: -¿Qué haces, princesita?

Abril: -Llamo a mi futuro novio, cuñada…

Karai: -¿Y el flacucho de Donnie en qué nos puede ayudar? Y pensándolo bien… ¿por qué no te le declaras ya a mi hermano? Si no, yo lo haré por ti…

Abril: -Ya lo verás… y ¡dame más tiempo!

**20 minutos después…**

Donatello llegó a la casa de Melina a interrumpir la "junta de chicas", sólo él, sin ninguno de sus hermanos, más que su hermana mayor y su hermana menor que ya estaban ahí.

Donnie: -Entonces eso quieren que haga…

Abril: -Sí, ¿nos haces el favor? ¡Por mí, y por tu hermana!

Venus: -¡Vamos Donnie, no seas malo! Y te prometo que hago tus quehaceres toda la semana.

Donnie: -¿Y yo qué gano con eso? No es tan difícil hacer mis cosas…

Karai (rodando los ojos): -Que no le diga a papá que fuiste tú el que botó la foto familiar…

Donnie: -¡Fue un accidente, Karai! ¡No le digas a Splinter!

Karai: -Entonces cumple, y no digas nada de esto a nadie, ¡y principalmente a tu futuro cuñado!

Donatello sonrió y observó el ruego en los ojos de su hermana menor. Estaría feliz ayudando a su hermanita, Mei.

Donnie: -Lo haré por eso, y porque fui uno de los primeros en apoyarte en tu enamoramiento hacia Casey, Venus.

Venus: -¡Gracias Donnie! (corre a abrazarlo).

Mely: -Entonces ten el kit de herramientas del equipo (le da una caja)

**20 minutos después…**

Donnie: -Ok, ¡el control está listo!

Mona Lisa: -¡Bien hecho cuñado!

Todos la miran.

Mona Lisa: -Digo… Donnie.

Irma: -Jajaja, y no eres indiscreta… "Raphael".

Mona Lisa: -¡Chicas, si les confié ese secreto es para que no me molesten! Va para ti, "Miguel Ángel".

Irma: -¡A mí no me molestes!

Donnie: -¿De qué me perdí?

Karai y Venus (al unísono): -Que Mona e Irma quieren ser nuestras cuñadas…

Donnie (entendiendo): ¡Aaahhh, claro! No se preocupen: su secreto está a salvo conmigo aunque no me lo hayan confiado por no ser de su círculo de "equipo femenino defensor de Nueva York del clan Hamato"

Mona Lisa: -Sólo porque sé que puedo confiarte el secreto, lo admito; si no, lo niego a morir.

Donnie: -Bueeeeeno, volviendo a Venus. Necesitamos una voluntaria de ustedes 4 (a Abril, Irma, Mona y Mely).

Mely: -Yo lo haré.

Venus: -¿Me haces el favor, amiga?

Mely: -Claro. Además, me conviene. Así entreno más y tú vives una vida humana normal por un día. Y… siempre quise saber qué se siente ser mutante.

Venus (le da un abrazo): -¡Te lo agradezco infinitamente!

Donnie: -Bien chicas, tómense las manos, cierren los ojos, que no les va a doler…

Obedecen al genio, y en esos momentos, sienten cómo un rayo las golpea y… ¡ya se había cumplido la primera fase del plan!

Las dos "conejillas de laboratorio" admiraban su nueva apariencia, que obviamente sería temporal. Las voces seguían en los cuerpos en los que correspondían.

(**N/A:** Ahora, cuando me refiera a Venus en el cuerpo de Mely, será "Venus-Mely"; cuando sea Mely en el cuerpo de Venus, será "Mely-Venus". Si hay otros fics con cambios de cuerpos, así será: primero quien es en realidad, guión, el cuerpo en donde está)

Mely-Venus: -Wow, soy su hermana menor temporal, chicos.

Venus-Mely: -Así que esto se siente tener shorts, zapatillas, 5 dedos… uñas pintadas de lila…

Mely-Venus (mira sus manos): -No sé cómo es que prefieres el aquamarino en tus uñas…

Mona Lisa: -No puedo creer que haya funcionado…

Abril: -No seas tonta; si Donnie lo hizo, claro que iba a funcionar…

Donnie: -Gracias Abril (se sonroja)

Mely-Venus: -Bien, entonces voy a "mi hogar". Disfruta todo en esta casa, Venus: ahora eres Mely Kwanson.

Venus-Mely: -¿En serio? Pero…

Irma: -¿Pero qué Mely, digo, Venus?

Venus-Mely: Es que… no quiero quedarme sola en esta enorme casa… ¿Quién me hace compañía?

Mona Lisa: -Yo lo haré. Sin nadie en tu departamento que te vigile, padres fallecidos, una nana llamada Matilda cruel que vive en California y te mandó a estudiar a Nueva York sólo para deshacerse de ti, puedes quedarte y apoyar a una de tus amigas…_ Por eso conocer a Abril, Irma, Casey y Mely, me ha hecho ser feliz por primera vez. Pero la felicidad que Rapha me da con sólo verlo a los ojos, aún sin poder decirle lo que siento, es incomparable…_

Donnie: -Bien, pero mañana a esta hora, revertiremos sus mentes, y nada de esto habrá pasado.

Karai: -Ya escucharon a mi genio preferido… ¡Esas son las instrucciones!

Todos se fueron, y dejaron a Mona y a "Mely", solas.

Mona Lisa: -Bien Venus, sé que no podrás actuar como la cerebrito de Mely al 100%, pero debes hacer lo siguiente: escoje siempre la pizza de champiñones, siéntate en la banca 23 de todas las clases, cuando el asiento sea a voluntad, te quedas A MI DERECHA, cada vez que vayas al baño, usa el que tiene escritos insultos con marcador ROJO…

Venus-Mely: -¿Insultos?

Mona Lisa: -Digamos que… no todos en Roosvelt siguen las instrucciones, como lo hace el "quinteto N"

Venus-Mely: -¿Quinteto N? ¿Cinco qué?

Mona Lisa: -Abril, Irma, "tú", tu amor y yo, somos el quinteto N, de ninja pero nadie lo sabe, que tratamos de obedecer y dar la apariencia de no tener vínculo con ustedes los mutantes.

Venus-Mely: -¿Y por qué sólo el que tiene insultos escritos con rojo?

Mona Lisa: -Porque es el menos sucio, por eso. Bien, siguiendo: si alguien te grita "cerebrito que aparenta ser femenina", a manera de insulto, haces dos cosas: o ignoras, o formas un puño sacando el nudillo del dedo índice. Así ya no molestan.

Venus-Mely: -Vaya, Mely tiene muchas estrategias…

Mona Lisa: -Escribes con la derecha, tomas un lápiz #2, escojes manzanas en lugar de moras, usas hojas con márgenes de cuadros lilas en cada uno de tus deberes, usas una coleta de color índigo en lugar de lila, siempre delineas tu ojo izquierdo antes que el derecho…

Y así, siguió explicando todo a su amiga, y se fueron a dormir.

**En casa de los Hamato…**

Ya que ella era la "hermana menor" de Leo, Mely no debía actuar como ella misma cuando intentara estar con él.

_Mely-Venus: Bien, aquí vamos…_

Leo: -¿Dónde estaban, chicos?

Karai: -Es que la moto de Mely sufrió un imprevisto y la ayudamos.

Mely-Venus: -¿Ah sí?

Recibe un codazo de Miwa.

Mely-Venus: -¡Ah, exacto! Ya saben, la cadena falla y todo eso…

Leo: -¿Y ella está bien? ¿No le pasó nada?

Donnie: -Pero estamos diciendo nada más que le falló la moto, no que chocó con ella…

Mely mutante observó la expresión de Leo.

_Mely-Venus: La cara de Leo me terminó confundiendo más. Por un lado, CREO que me enamoré de Donnie, pero él jamás se fijará en mí. Por otro lado, Leo se porta muy lindo conmigo, me llevo bien con él… es muy guapo, así que CREO que me enamoré de Leo… ¡Rayos! Melina Inés Kwanson Vidal, ¿de quién te enamoraste en verdad? ¡Tonta! Aprovechando que estoy en el cuerpo de mi amigaza mutante, veré qué piensa Leo de mí…_ -Leo, ¿estás bien, "hermano?

Leo: -Em, sí… es que… me preocupé; es todo…_ Mely… debes estar bien, por favor…_

Karai: -Ooooookaaaay, mejor nos vamos a dormir, que mañana hay entrenamiento extra, dijo papá.

Todos se fueron a dormir.

**En Roosvelt…**

Abril, Irma, Mona y "Mely", estaban ya juntas, esperando a Casey…

Abril: -¡Ssshhh! Ahí viene…

Venus-Mely: -Bien, pensará que soy Mely, pero no hay otra manera de estar con él un día completo…

Casey: -¡Qué cuentan chicas! Tomaste los libros para mi tutoría ¿verdad, Mely?

Venus-Mely: -Em… bueno… (revisa su mochila). Oops, lo olvidé… ¡lo siento! (esconde su cara)

Casey la observó, muy sorprendido.

_Casey: ¿Olvidaste los libros? ¿Qué te pasa hoy?_ (evitando ser descortés): -Am, bueno… entonces, un día sin triángulos no me afectará, no te preocupes. Mejor vamos a clases (actuando raro)

Él se adelanta.

Venus-Mely: Pfff, olvidé la tutoría que recibe. ¡Qué tonta!

Irma: -Pero te perdonó, es lo importante.

Venus-Mely: -Sí… me perdonó… (suspira ilusionada) ¿Lo ven? ¿No es asombroso, y guapo, y valiente, y comprensivo…?

Mona Lisa (rodando los ojos): -Claaaro…

Abril: -Mejor vamos a clases.

**Ya en la clase de biología…**

Prof. Sánchez: -Y bien, ¿alguna duda?

Abril: -Em, yo Sr. Sánchez. ¿Cuál es el Haploide y el Diploide entonces?

Prof. Sánchez: -Bien señorita O'Neil: Haploide es el número de cromosomas a la mitad, y Diploide es cuando se unen y dan de nuevo el número que corresponden a la especie de la que hablemos. ¿Quién puede decirme cómo se llama el código que nos diferencia ante otras especies? ¿Me responde señorita Kwanson?

Ella estaba algo distraída: aunque Donnie le enseñaba algunas cosas, no tenía la inteligencia de él o de Mely.

Venus-Mely: -Em… ¿ADN?

Prof. Sánchez: -Bueno, sí, ¿pero qué quiere decir esa sigla?

Venus-Mely: -Eeeemmm, ácido… ¿rebocleico?

Todos: -¡Jajajajaja! ¡La cerebrito falló!

Irma se golpeó el rostro.

Casey: -Mely… ¿estás bien?

Venus-Mely: -L-lo-lo siento…

Prof. Sánchez: -¿Está bien señorita? Si quiere vaya a la cafetería y tómese un jugo para recuperar la energía.

Venus-Mely: -Está bien, gracias… me siento un poco mareada… ¿me da permiso de que me acompañe alguien?

Prof. Sánchez: -Oh, está bien. Señorita Langinstein, acompañe a su amiga.

Irma: -Muy bien.

Las dos se van a la cafetería, y la enamorada de Mikey le da un jugo a la "cerebro invertido".

Irma: -Ay Venus, Mely te va a matar cuando se entere de que la dejaste en ridículo.

Venus-Mely: -Aparte de eso, ¡quedé como una estúpida ante Casey! ¿No viste cómo me miró? ¡De seguro pensó que soy una tonta! ¡Así va a descubrir pronto el engaño!

Irma: -Lo dudo amiga. Conociéndolo, ya lo hubiera gritado y me hubiera preguntado si yo sé algo.

Sonó el timbre.

Irma: -Bueno, vamos a la cancha. Nos toca clase de educación física.

Venus-Mely: -Al menos en ninjutsu me desenvuelve ahí… Oh genial, este no es mi día…

**Ya en el gimnasio…**

¡Era un partido de fútbol! Ya había echado 5 goles. Lógicamente Abril, Mona, Casey e Irma estaban en el equipo de Venus-Mely.

Pero algo lo cambió… para mal otra vez…

Una tal Lilly le tiró un pelotazo en el estómago a "Mely", y la dejó en el suelo.

Lilly: -¡Jajajaja! Primero biología, ¡y ahora fútbol! ¡No puedes con nada!

Casey: -¡Déjala!

En el suelo, Venus recordó una canción que ella inventó, y con la que Donnie le ayudó a hacer la melodía… Así que la comenzó a cantar…

(**N/A:** Canción, Waka waka. Autora: Shakira. Fue para el mundial del 2010 en Sudáfrica)

_Llegó el momento… de las murallas…_

_Va a comenzar el único ajuste de las batallas…_

_No ver el golpe, no existe el miedo…_

_Quítate el polvo, ponte de pie y vuelves al juego…_

Se levantó, corrió el flequillo detrás de su oreja y se paró firmemente, dispuesta a GANAR. Cantando, como era su especialidad, clásico de la menor de los Hamato.

_Y la presión… se siente…_

_Espera en ti… tu gente…_

_¡Ahora vamos por todo y te acompaña la suerte!_

_Porque esto es África…_

_Waka waka eh eh_

Ahora cantaba tan alto que todos la escuchaban.

_No estarás solo…_

_Llegas aquí para brillar, lo tienes todo_

_Ahora se acerca, es el momento_

_Vas a ganar cada batalla, ya lo presiento_

_Hay que empezar… de cero… para tocar… el cielo…_

_¡Ahora vamos por todo y todos vamos por ello!_

_Porque esto es África_

_Waka waka eh eh_

_Porque esto es África_

Corriendo y cantando, echó un gol en su portería rival… ¡había ganado el partido!

Mona Lisa: -¡Ganamos, ganamos!

Venus-Mely (emocionada): ¡Aaaah! ¡No es posible! ¡Ganamos!

**En la casa de los Hamato…**

Mely-Venus: -Bien Karai, ya tengo la pista. Sólo canta.

Rapha: -¡Esta es la 4ta vez que te escuchamos cantar la misma canción!

Karai: -¡Debo hacerlo! Me recuerda la libertad que tengo.

Donnie: -La sacaron en una película de niñas.

Karai: -¿Y si entonces canto sólo un pedazo?

Los chicos: -Ooookay…

Mely-Venus: -Prefiero que la cantes toda.

Mikey: -¡NO! ¡Me voy a aburrir, lo juro!

Karai (rueda los ojos): -Hombres…

Mely-Venus: -¡Aguántense chicos!

Karai: -La cantaré toda.

Mely-Venus: -Bien Karai, vas.

Miwa empieza a cantar…

(**N/A**: Canción, Libre soy; autora: Martina Stoessel. No me refiero a la "original", sino a la parte en la que la Reina Elsa llega a la montaña del norte, huyendo de su reino, en la película de Frozen, una Aventura Congelada. Cambié la letra en donde fuere necesario, para que encaje con la familia mutante)

_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy…_

_No hay huellas, que seguir… _(pensando en jamás imitar a Destructor)

_En la soledad de un reino…_

_Y la reina… vive en mí…_ (pensando que es la viva figura de Tang Shen)

_El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior…_ (recuerda lo cruel que fue con su padre)

_Una tempestad, que de mí salió… _(recuerda la malvada que fue)

_Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver_

_Buena chica, tú siempre debes ser_

_No has de abrir, tu corazón…_

_Pues ya se abrió…_ (sonríe)

_Libre soy, libre soy…_

_No puedo ocultarlo más…_ (muestra un medallón con el emblema Hamato)

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás…_

_¿Qué más da? No me importa ya…_ (pensando que no importa que su familia sea mutante)

_Gran tormenta habrá… _(pensando en que los enemigos no los dejarán en paz)

_Ser Hamato es parte también de mí…_

Rapha: -Cantas muy bonito.

_Mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es_

_Y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los dejé…_ (pensando en que dejó el temor de no ser amada)

_Voy a probar, que puedo hacer, sin limitar ni proceder_ (pensando en probar que cambió)

_Ni mal ni bien ni obedecer… ¡jamás!_

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_El viento me abrazará…_

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_No deberé llorar _(pensando en no lamentar por siempre la muerte de su madre)

_¡Firme así, me quedo aquí¡ _(piensa en su nuevo hogar y familia)

_Gran tormenta habrá…_

Mikey: -¡Qué lindo cantas!

_Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá…_ (pensando en que es fuerte como sus padres)

_Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá…_ (pensando en que no será la misma chica fría de antes)

_Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré…_

_No volveré allá jamás… ¡no queda nada atrás! _(pensando en el clan del pie)

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_Surgiré como el despertar…_

_Libre soy, libre soy…_

_Se fueron la tristeza y opresión…_ (recordando lo que vivió de niña)

_Firme así… a la luz del sol…_

_¡Gran tormenta habrá!_

_Ustedes son parte también de mí…_ (observa a sus hermanos)

Todos: -¡Bravo!

Splinter (apareciendo): -Miwa… ¿cantaste otra vez? ¿Y con letra cambiada?

Karai: -Te lo he dicho miles de veces… Padre, papá… con Destructor, jamás pude sentir la alegría de cantar, bailar, reír, decir… "este es mi hogar". Pero estoy aquí… (corre a abrazarlo). Eres mutante y todo, ¡pero eres muy bueno! No descansaré hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad.

Splinter: -Karai, hija mía, este es tu verdadero hogar. Perdimos a su madre, hijos míos. Pero para eso somos familia: nada nos separará. Nada desarmará al Clan Hamato. No es necesario recuperar mi humanidad; pero si tu hermano puede hacerlo, estaría feliz.

Donnie: -¿Qué dices Sensei? ¡Claro que lo haré!

Todos se dan un abrazo, incluida "Venus". Como Mely sentía a los Hamato como su familia, no se sintió incómoda.

**En Roosvelt…**

Ahora tocaba la clase de Español. Al menos Mona había estudiado. ¡Y ella fue la primera en salir del salón!

Lilly: -Ja, parece que la cerebrito que aparenta ser femenina, ya no es la genio de la clase.

Casey: -No la molestes, Lilly.

Venus sólo se sintió mal, contestó lo que pudo y salió del salón, con la cara baja, directo a buscar a Mona.

Mona Lisa: -Ay Venus, te dije que hicieras lo de los nudillos o lo de ignorar; no te dejes apenar. ¿Acaso no eres una kunoichi? Recuerda lo que el maestro Splinter, tu padre, dice "Deja que los insultos se te resbalen, como un río, sobre una roca".

Venus-Mely: -Lo sé, Mona, pero es que parece que esa niña sólo quiere hacerme quedar mal ante Casey… (empieza a llorar) ¡Jamás debimos haber hecho esto!

Mona Lisa (la abraza): -No digas eso… mira, vamos por un helado a la cafetería; ya va a ser hora del almuerzo. ¿Ok?

Las dos se fueron, y las enamoradas de Donatello y Miguel Ángel también salieron, dejando a Casey como último del salón. Fueron a hacerle compañía a su amiga.

**En el hogar de los Hamato…**

Leo estaba en su habitación, y alguien tocó.

Leo: -¿Quién es?

Ser la actriz del equipo Hamato le quedaba muy bien ahora. Fingiría que era Venus, a la perfección requerida.

Mely-Venus: -Soy Venus, ¿puedo entrar?

Leo: -Adelante.

Va y se sienta a la par suya.

Mely-Venus: -Yyyy… en qué… ¿en qué estás pensando?

Leo: -En tratar de entender lo que me pasa…

Mely-Venus: -¿Qué es lo que crees tener?

Leo: -De tonto, me enamoré sin querer de nuestra hermana mayor. Ya lo superé y todo, pero siento, de nuevo… que mi corazón late por una chica… y cuando la veo, no soy como Donnie de tonto, pero me da nervios, y siento mariposas en el estómago.

Mely-Venus: -¿Se trata de Mely?

Leonardo la observó muy sorprendido.

Leo: _Hermanita… la que lee mentes es Abril…_ -¿Cómo lo supiste?

Mely-Venus: -A Mona la tratas como a mí, y a Irma tratas de seguirle la corriente con todos sus conocimientos. A Abril cada vez que dice algo sólo ruedas los ojos y dices "mujeres". La única que te queda es Mely; creo que es algo obvio de ver.

Leo: -No sé ni lo que siento, pero me siento muy bien con ella; a veces no entiendo sus cosas científicas, pero es que… es que… ella es muy bonita, sus ojos oscuros… su cabello… cada vez que me abraza, o yo a ella. Recuerdo, cuando aún no estabas con nosotros, que cada vez que me daba un beso en la mejilla o yo a ella, lo hacíamos en plan de amigos. Ella no tengo ni idea, pero cuando pasa eso, me siento muy bien, siento, que debo protegerla, que cuenta conmigo…

Mely-Venus: -Je, yo me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira; a ti y a Donnie.

Leo: -¿A Donnie?

Mely-Venus: -He visto que se ilusiona con él, pero luego va y le dice a Mona que la golpee con su guante de box. Pero luego te mira a ti, y razona y se deja llevar por el sentimiento… como si contigo sí tuviera esperanza.

Leo: -¿Piensa que con Donnie no la tiene?

Mely-Venus: -Sabe perfectamente que nuestro hermano no tiene ojos más que para O'Neil. Pero contigo es diferente… (toma la mano de Leo)

Leo presiente… una trampa… que su hermanita era muy tramposa.

Leo: -¡Es un truco barato! Primero te haces la mejor consejera del mundo, y ahora ¡quieres derribarme! Pero estoy listo, Mei Pieh Chi ¡démosle al juego de pulso! (se pone "en guardia")

Mely-Venus (sonrojada): -¿Juego de pulso?

Parece que su "habilidad de actuación" no le fue fiable y falló, en el peor momento.

Leo (extrañado): -¿No piensas ganarme en el juego de nuevo? Momento… ¿por qué parece que tu cara estuviera cubierta de pintura hecha con tomates?

Mely-Venus: -Em, bueno, yo…

Leo: -Come esta pizza de jalapeños…

¡Rayos! A Venus le encantaban los jalapeños, y a ella no…

Con miedo, se lo come, ¡y parece que sale humo de su boca!

Mely-Venus: -¡Ah, pica, pica mucho!

Leo: -Ten agua…

Bebe y se le va lo picante.

Leo: -Te haces consejera, cada vez que nos llamas "hermanos", pones énfasis como si fuera raro o dicho como que no lo fuéramos de sangre, no juegas al pulso conmigo, te sonrojas como que yo fuera quién sabe qué y ahora odias el picante… Hablas como que conocieras a Mely tanto como que fueras ella. ¿Qué te ocurre hoy, Venus Hamato?

Mely-Venus: -Em… bueno… ¡pasteles desabridos!

Leo: -¡Y tu famoso slogan! ¡Eres Mely, no Venus!

Mely-Venus (tapándole la boca): -¡Sssshhh! ¡Nadie puede enterarse!

Leo: -¡¿MMM?!

Mely-Venus: -Ah, está bien, pero NO DIGAS NADA.

Le explica todo. Cuando se terminó de enterar, Leo era el nuevo sonrojado.

Leo: -Mely… yo… bueno. Admite que estás en el cuerpo de mi hermana, y me siento raro ahora que ya oíste lo que pienso de ti… y que te confundes si estás enamorada de Donnie o de mí o qué se yo, y que hablé de mis sentimientos contigo creyendo que eras Venus…

Mely-Venus: -¿Ahora cómo te sientes?

Leo: -Eeehhh, yo…

Mely-Venus: -Porque estoy en el cuerpo de Venus no puedes decirlo ahora. Pero Donnie nos volverá a la normalidad sólo que "Venus en mi cuerpo", vuelva de la escuela.

Leo: -Entonces dame tiempo… por favor…

**En Roosvelt…**

Abril: -Es hora de ir a casa, chicos.

Casey: -Adelántense, ya voy…

Las 4 chicas se van… casi…

Casey: -¡Mely, ven!

Venus se quedó con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué era lo que el amor de su vida quería?

Venus-Mely: -¿Qué quieres Casey?

Casey: -Admito que fue un día diferente, pero… GRACIAS.

Venus-Mely: -¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

Casey: -Por haber llevado a cabo nuestro sueño de estar conmigo más tiempo… VENUS.

Ella palideció completamente, como la nieve.

Venus: -¿T… t… te ent… enteraste…? ¿Cómo? ¿Todo el tiempo lo supiste?

Casey: -¡Ay, por favor! Si fueras Mely, rápido me gritas "¡Bien alumno, dame rápido tu tarea del teorema de Pitágoras o te hago calzón chino! Y jamás hubieras olvidado los libros. Si fueras Mely, rápido dices "ácido desoxirribonucleico". Si fueras Mely, dejo que te encargues como gustes de Lilly. Si fueras Mely, jamás dejarías que Mona te ganara en el exámen de Español. Si fueras Mely, me dirías ahorita que te grité "¡Pues alcánzame!" y correrías en lugar de detenerte y escucharme.

Ella se sintió tan apenada, que bajó la mirada.

Casey: -Pero fue un día asombroso. Gracias (le da un tierno y romántico beso en la mejilla), porque todo esto sé que lo hiciste por ti y por mí… por ambos.

Ella se quedó completamente roja…

Casey: -Vamos, le diré al genio de tu hermano que arregle esto.

Venus-Mely: -Voy…_ Hasta el fin del mundo, Casey Jones…_

**En el hogar de los Hamato…**

Todos llegaron, para llevarse a Donnie y a Karai para que pudieran volver a la normalidad a las chicas.

Karai estaba con Mikey, Donnie y Rapha. En eso llega Abril.

Abril: -¡Donnie, Karai, vamos a casa de Mely!

Karai: -Aaammmm… _lo siento Abril, pero creo que lo eché a perder…_

Abril: -¿Chicos? ¿Qué ocurre?

Mikey: -¿A qué se supone que van a ir?

Llega Mona Lisa.

Mona Lisa: -Eeeh… ¿a experimentar con tomates? _Rayos, esa es la peor excusa del mundo…_

Rapha: -Claro… de seguro lo harán después de volver a la normalidad a Venus y a Mely…

La pelirroja y la de bufanda rosa observaron atónitas a todos, especialmente al genio y a la mayor de los Hamato.

Karai: -¡Lo siento chicas! Es que estábamos jugando a…

Donnie: -Era un juego de hipnosis. ¿Pueden creer que Mikey sí pudo hipnotizar a Karai? ¡Y le sacó la verdad!

Mikey: -Yo le iba a preguntar de por qué Mely y Venus casi no entrenaban últimamente, ¡y resultó diciéndonos todo su plan!

Rapha: -Luego el nerd intentó negarlo, pero no pudo…

Llegaron Leonardo y "Mei Pieh Chi"

Leo: -¿A qué vienen todos estos gritos?

Mikey: -¡Que nuestra hermana no es nuestra hermana, sino tu amor!

Leo (sonrojado): -¡Mikey, cállate o te parto la cara!

Mely-Venus: -Leo, de todas formas ya lo sé… _un momento…_ ¡Mikey! ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?

Karai: -Porque fueron órdenes de nuestro querido líder…

Mely-Venus: -¡¿Y desde cuándo tan obediente?! Siendo la segunda al mando tenías derecho de…

Karai: -¿De arruinarle la fiestecita a mi hermano? ¡Ni en sueños!

Donnie: -¿Saben qué? Mejor que cada una vuelva a su cuerpo…

Casey: -Espero lo hagas "maestro del bastón"; ¿no saben que se siente raro que tu amiga esté contigo en el cuerpo de otra amiga tuya?

Donnie: -¿Casey? _Wow, sé que no eres tonto… pero… ¿eres así de listo?_

Abril: -¡¿Cómo rayos te enteraste?!

Venus-Mely: -Lo supo desde lo del libro…

Irma: -¡Ah rayos! ¡Para mentir no sirves!

Venus-Mely: -Hermano, mejor ya devuélveme a mi cuerpo…

Así lo hacen, y ya las dos chicas estaban en donde correspondían.

**30 minutos después…**

**Con Mely y Leo… en una zona apartada de la alcantarilla…**

Mely llega y se sienta a la par de Leo.

Mely: -Yyyyy…

Leo: -¿Qué?

Mely: -Ya soy yo otra vez, ¿no tienes nada qué decir?

Leo: -Creo que ya oíste todo lo que tenía que decirte desde un principio…

Mely: -Pero sabes que a mí no me gustan las indirectas. Dímelo, por favor ¿te gusto? ¿Sí o no? ¿Por qué?

Leo sólo la observaba, muy serio y a la vez, con pena.

Leo: -Sí me gustas, ya lo confirmé hoy. ¿Por qué? Bueno, jejeje, eres asombrosa, divertida, simpática, bonita, valiente, buena chica, inteligente, una gran amiga… gran, gran gran amiga…

Mely: -Pero creo que el que sea tu amiga no te basta…

Leo (suspira decepcionado): -No, creo que no.

Mely: -¿Sabes? Donnie me atrae, ¿para qué voy a mentirte? Pero ahora mi sentimiento disminuye, porque… ¿si te lo digo no le dices a nadie?

Leo: -Ya qué…

Mely: -Abril se le piensa declarar a Donnie…

Leo (sorprendido): -¿Ah sí? Wow, ¡milagro! _¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Ya tengo cuñada y no tendré que aguantar más los lamentos de Donnie!_

Mely: -Sí, lo sé. Karai y Venus lo saben; ya sabes, ser el equipo femenino de la pandilla implica todo, saber todo. Por eso, desde que nos lo contó a nosotras, supe lo que tenía que hacer…

Leo: -Esforzarte por dejar de amar a Donnie…

Mely: -Has acertado. Y… al hacerlo… otro sentimiento romántico creció: hacia ti.

Leo: -¿Yo? _¿En serio? ¿Estoy soñando o qué onda?_

Mely: -Creo que en el cuerpo de Venus fue suficiente lo que dije. Es cierto, cuando me ilusionaba con Donnie, corría con Mona a que me golpeara. Pero cuando me ilusionaba contigo, me dejaba llevar… Ninguna de las chicas sabe esto.

Leo: -Entonces… ¿me quieres?

Mely: -Sí, pero (se recuesta en el pecho de Leo)… puedo aprender a quererte más todavía.

Leo: -¿Me darías una oportunidad?

Mely: -Claro. ¿Me darías tiempo y paciencia para aprender a quererte, más que a un amigo?

Leo (le besa la mejilla): -Todo el que necesites… ¿cuánto crees que sea?

Mely: -Mmmm, ni poco, ni mucho. Pero de seguro no será toda una vida, porque… ¿recuerdas que desde que nos conocimos, cuando jugamos a la botella, o cuando LEYERON MI DIARIO tú y tus molestos hermanos? ¿Recuerdas que decía que "tu sonrisa es cautivadora"? No estaba atarantada cuando lo escribí…

Leo: -Cada vez me estás dando más esperanzas. Sé que esto es algo raro de preguntar, pero… si tuvieras un hijo… ¿qué quisieras primero y cómo lo llamarías?

Mely: -Oh, pues… tal vez me gustaría un niño, y… desde que tengo memoria, me ha encantado el nombre "Kevin". ¿Y a ti?

Leo: -Eeeehhh, realmente jamás he pensado eso.

Mely: -Jejeje, tienes muchas cosas en qué pensar. Otro nombre que me encanta es "Jayson".

Leo: -¿Jayson?

Mely: -Para llamarlo "Jay". ¿No se oye lindo?

Leonardo sólo le regala una sonrisa.

Leo: -Claro que se oye lindo. Y… ¿qué harás? ¿De qué trabajarás?

Mely: -Los planes de la pastelería siguen en pie. Abril, Irma, Mona y yo seremos socias. Ahora Karai se nos une.

Leo: -Lógico. Ella es humana y sí puede trabajar y todo eso…

Mely: -No sólo ella. ¿Olvidas a tu hermana menor?

Leo: -¿Y qué vas a poner a hacer a Venus?

Mely: -Eeemm, no sé… ¿a decorar pastel?

Leo: -Jejeje, es mucho mejor que vivir aquí en la alcantarilla.

Mely: -Para eso vamos a trabajar, bobo. Para sacarlos de aquí. Ahora no puedo: todo mi capital se va a este futuro negocio. Pero cuando crezca, compraremos un edificio para todos…

Leo: -¿Todos?

Mely: -Sí, todos: Abril, Irma, Mona, Karai, Casey y yo vamos a comprar uno lo suficientemente grande para que todos ustedes y nosotros salgamos de esta ciudad. ¿Recuerdas que siempre los llamo "familia"? Así lo seremos más.

Leo: -Siempre piensas en todos. Amo eso de ti. ¿Y ni modo que todo el mundo en el mismo edificio?

Mely: -No, lo que pasa es que; mira, tengo fe: Abril y Donnie se casan porque se casan…

Leo: -Sí, ya me dijiste que O'Neil quiere ser mi cuñada…

Mely: -Y por eso de que son mutantes y todo eso, no pueden trabajar para mantener una esposa, así que Abril tendrá que hacer las de la que aporta económicamente al hogar, viviendo en uno de los departamentos de nuestro gran edificio. Y Donnie y ustedes pues… seguir haciendo las de héroes de Nueva York.

Leo: -Wow, por eso Rapha dice que las mujeres juntas son peligrosas. Creo que en una de sus muchas "juntas de chicas", ya planearon su vida.

Mely: -Así es. Sólo porque creo que seré tu novia, te confiaré muchas cosas que se supone que son nuestros "secretos femeninos".

Leo: -Entonces te escucho.

Mely: -A Irma… le gusta Mikey, y quiere hacer las mismas de Abril…

Leo: -¡¿AAAHHH?! _¡Por todas las pizzas del mundo! Si mamá Tang Shen estuviera aquí…_ -¡¿Langinstein está enamorada de mi hermano?!

Mely: -Guarda fuerzas, que falta más… A Mona le gusta Rapha…

Leo: _¿Y ese milagro? De seguro ni Sensei se la va a creer…_ -¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que se fijaron en Rapha! Yo que creía que sería el último de los Hamato en tener novia…

Mely: -A Venus le gusta Casey…

Leo: -¿Entonces lo que me decías de "su famoso plan" cuando estabas en su cuerpo va en serio? ¿Venus va en serio con eso?

Mely: -¡Ay, por favor! ¡Ni que fuera tan malo tener a Casey de cuñado!

Leo: -¡No es eso! Es que… es que… ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?

Mely: -¡Eso duele!

Leo: -¿Sabes qué? Mejor sigue hablando… No vayas a salir con algo más… Ahora sólo falta que a Karai le guste alguien…

Mely: -Nah no te preocupes, ella no; por parte de tu hermana mayor no tienes cuñado aún; sólo por tu hermana menor.

Leo: -Uuufff, lo que pasa es que, a como es ella, no me vaya a salir un cuñado insoportable…

Mely: -Esperemos que no… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor te voy a salir con algo más… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de leer mi diario? ¿Con el permiso de quién lo haces?

Leo: -¡Soy tu líder!

Mely: -¡Ja! ¡Ahora te vales de eso!

Leo: -Mira, mejor no nos alteremos, y sigamos hablando tranquilamente.

Mely: -Está bien…

**Con Venus y Casey… en la cocina…**

Era el turno de Mei Pieh Chi para lavar los platos de la cena. Así que estaba muy atareada.

_Venus: Casey no me ha hablado… mmm… espero no haber cometido un error…_

Apareció aquel que le robó el corazón desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Casey: -Hola tú.

Venus: -Casey… hola. ¿Qué cuentas?

Casey: -Nada interesante. Busco qué hacer antes del patrullaje.

Venus: -Oh, ¿y Rapha qué? ¿No entrenan o algo?

Casey: -Está ocupado.

Venus: -Es que pensé que como eran los mejores amigos…

Casey: -Pues lo somos, pero… a veces cada uno necesita su espacio, y aprovechando que él necesita estar solo, yo haré mis cosas.

Venus: -¿Qué harás? ¿Quieres ir a patinar, a jugar hockey o fútbol, o entreno contigo, o qué quieres hacer?

Casey: -La verdad… quería hablar, contigo._ Bien, es ahora o nunca, Jones. Si no lo hago, Mikey ya sabe que me tiene que golpear…_

_Venus: ¿Conmigo? Ay no; me lo va a echar en cara… Oh genial, Mei Pieh Chi Shen Hamato; hoy demostraste ser la más idiota de las idiotas chicas de Nueva York o Japón…_ -¿Conmigo? ¿Acaso es, por lo de hoy?

Casey: -Eeeemmm, sí. Fue muy valiente de tu parte, arriesgarte así.

Venus: -¿Cambiar de cuerpo con Mely?

Casey: -Sí. Primeramente, me parece increíble que ella haya accedido.

Venus: -Pues, sí. Es una gran amiga. ¿Te molestó lo que hicimos?

Casey: -No, por dos cosas: uno, ¡me salvaste! No había hecho la tarea que Mely me dejó, jajajajaja.

Venus: -¡Oh! Entonces… de nada.

Casey: -Yyyy… dos… pues: me diste un gran día.

Venus: -¿En serio?

Casey: -Desde lo de los libros, supe que no eras Mely, y todas las otras chicas estaban contigo. ¿Quién más podía ser, que tú?

Venus: -Muy predecible ¿eh? Debo mejorar mis guiones.

Casey: -Cumpliste nuestro deseo: pasar más tiempo uno con el otro. ¿Qué mejor que en la escuela, el lugar que detesto?

Venus: -Ir a la escuela es importante… yo quisiera y no puedo… al menos Donnie me enseña algunas cosas…

Casey: -Yo sé la importancia de la escuela. A lo que me refería, es que contigo ahí, me interesé más. Te defendí de Lilly… y ¿sabes por qué? Porque cuando alguien te lastima, está firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Venus: -Me lo demostraste aquel día… que me salvaste de Falco… el rey rata…

Casey: -Mi miedo a perderte es más grande que mi fobia a las ratas.

Venus: -¿E-e-en verdad?

Casey: -Claro. Así como mi miedo a que me rechaces.

Venus: -Rechazarte… ¿cómo?

Casey no vaciló: debía declarar su amor.

Casey: -A que me rechaces debido a lo que siento. Venus… tú me gustas ¿ok? Mira… terminé con Abril porque confirmé que no la amo, pero de no ser por ti, jamás lo hubiera hecho…

Venus se puso tan colorada que Jones lo notó.

_Venus: Oh por Dios… ¿acaso estoy soñando, o Rapha le pidió a Casey que hiciera esto como venganza por aquella ocasión cuando escondí sus sais?_

Venus: -Oh Casey… yo…

Casey: -¿Ves falsedad en lo que te digo? Eres kunoichi y sabes cuando alguien lo hace por simples trucos de batalla…

Venus: -Claro que sé cuando alguien trata de engañarme… y ahora no es la ocasión…

Casey: -¿Ves? Me es difícil declarar mis sentimientos; por eso te pido… que me digas con toda sinceridad… ¿qué opinas?

Venus: -¿Que qué opino…? ¡¿Que qué opino?! Es…

_Casey: Oh no… ¿qué me dirás?_

Venus: -¡Lo más asombroso que he escuchado! ¿Te digo algo? ¡Tú también me gustas, y mucho mucho mucho! Creo que por eso me arriesgué con este plan loco; todo por ti…

Casey: -¿En serio?

Venus: -Desde que mis hermanos te presentaron… desde que te vi a los ojos… desde que llegaste a ser mi amigo, y un aliado…

Casey (feliz): -Es… lo más…

Venus: -Pero eres más que eso. TE AMO. Y yo que creía… que jamás me verías más que como una amiga…

Casey: -¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres tortuga mutante?

Venus: -Pues… sí…

Casey (toma sus manos): -Escucha: me enamoré de quien eres en realidad, no de tu apariencia. Admito que hubiera sido raro besarte mientras estabas en el cuerpo de Kwanson porque es mi tutora, amiga y casi hermana, pero lo que pasa es que AMO quien eres realmente; eres una tortuga mutante muy hermosa, con ojos preciosos, una bellísima sonrisa…

Venus: -Oh…

Casey: -No me importa cómo luces. Humana o tortuga mutante, eres muy especial para mí. Eres valiente, bonita, buena guerrera, una gran kunoichi, leal, divertida, simpática, nunca te rindes, proteges a tu familia; eres mi amiga… pero…

Venus: -¿Pero qué?

Casey: -Ya no quiero que seas mi amiga… quisiera que fueras… MI NOVIA.

Venus: -Oh pues… ¡claro que acepto! (lo abraza)

Casey: -Nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño… (le da un beso muy tierno en los labios)

Y así, el sueño de Hamato y Jones, Venus y Casey respectivamente… se cumplió.

**¡Fin de este one-shot!**

**Mely quiere tanto a Leo (que hasta le gusta), que no sabe guardar secretos femeninos xD**

**Aclaración: En el fic, Mona Lisa se llama "María Lisa Gioconda Calleigh". Ustedes dirán ¿por qué Gioconda? Lo que pasa es que "Gioconda" es otro nombre que recibe la obra "Mona Lisa", de Leonardo Da Vinci (quien dio nombre a Leo) y al menos a mí me suena bien, para tener una justificación del porqué el apodo es Mona Lisa.**

**Como les dije, espero reviews MUUUUUUUUY largos XD (con su opinión del fic en sí y de toda la información que les doy)**

**Les cuento que aquí en Latinoamérica vamos atrasados porque el último episodio nuevo que estrenaron es el especial de una hora de "Wormquake", que aquí traducido es "El Larvamoto". Por eso los demás sólo los he visto en inglés :-(**

Ya saben: 4ta. Temporada para TMNT hasta ahora, anunciado por Rob Paulsen (la voz en inglés de Donatello) y el que hace la voz de Raphael en inglés (no me acuerdo cómo se llama XD) (puede que anuncien más mucho más adelante XD) Y… la película de este año, para agosto, después del estreno de Transformers (leí que si la peli tiene éxito, o puede que ya sea oficial, va a haber otras 2 películas, continuaciones de estas :D)

**Estoy consciente de que los que lean este fic no siempre van a leer mis otros fics (pero espero lo hagan) o que los que leen "Viajera del tiempo" o "Los nuevos amigos" no leerán este fic (también espero lo hagan, please). Por eso, he decidido que en cada actualiación de TODOS mis fics, colocaré la misma información de la serie, para que opinemos y descubramos si son rumores o oficializaciones concretas.**

**Para los que leen "Viajera del tiempo" y "Los nuevos amigos" (y para los que no, pueden empezar hoy), les diré algo: gracias a sus reviews, me inspiraron para ponerle pareja a Mely Kwanson… No sé qué opinen, pero por lo que leí en sus reviews, creo que les gustará la idea, y ya empecé a trabajar las actualizaciones de todos los fics utilizando esta pareja (influye mucho en que Kevin Kwanson "no conoce a su padre" y que Jayson Hamato no quiera decirle a Leo quién es su madre, y creo que ya dedujeron cómo haré que se revele esto XD)**

**Surgió la idea porque, como saben, mi favorito es Donatello, pero como es matemáticamente imposible que se fije en Mely en lugar de Abril, dije yo como la creadora de Mely Kwanson "Bueno, vámonos con el segundo favorito", jejejeje ¡gran idea! ¿no? ¿Quién será?**

**¡Nos vemos después con el siguiente one-shot! (En el próximo chapter de este fic) ¡Adiós!**


	2. Días de padre e hija

**2. Días de padre e hija**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lamento la demora, pero la escuela me está matando… bueno, cambiando tema: mi cumpleaños fue este 28 de agosto que pasó; cumplí 16 años y… ¿saben lo más genial? En los cines de mi amada tierra, el gran estreno VIP de la peli de Tortugas Ninja fue ese día… ¡En mi pleno cumpleaños! ¡Wujú!**

**Ahora, vamos de lleno con el fic.**

Días de padre e hija

**Personajes principales**: Donatello (adulto) y su hija Kathy (en distintas etapas de su vida)

**Personajes secundarios**: todo el resto de la familia.

_Resumen: Katherine Masami Shen Hamato O'Neil, es la adoración y el alma entera de Donatello Hamato, puesto que su hija, es lo mejor que le haya podido pasar… el mejor regalo que su amada Abril le haya podido dar. Ser padre es algo fenomenal e inigualable, y más si esa chica sigue sus pasos, en ser inteligente y una guerrera de clan._

**¡A leer!**

Hay momentos en lo que es súper genial para una chica, en cualquier etapa de su vida, convivir solamente con su padre. Son momentos en los que se puede reír, platicar, jugar, etc. Para el padre, es un momento para convivir, reír, demostrar su amor de padre, demostrarle a su hijo que siempre podrá contar con él, en los buenos y malos momentos. Eso era lo que Donatello sentía cuando estaba con su hija, Katherine, en ausencia de su esposa.

Abril O'Neil, como miembro en el edificio en el que todo el clan Hamato vivía, era la encargada de las finanzas de su hogar. Su padre, Kirby O'Neil, le encargaba ciertas tareas, para la cual necesitaba realizar con ella un viaje fuera de la ciudad, así que su esposo y su hija, sus dos amores, se quedaban solos en el departamento.

**Cuando Kathy tenía 2 meses… a las 10 de la mañana…**

Abril cargaba a su pequeña mientras Donatello le hacía favor de cargarle las maletas. Kirby la estaba esperando en la puerta del departamento. Todos los miembros se despedían de ambos: el matrimonio Hamato Kwanson, el matrimonio Hamato Calleigh, el matrimonio Hamato Langinstein y el matrimonio Jones Hamato; además de Karai y su pequeño, Zack, y Splinter.

Mona: -Bueno Abril, te vemos en una semana.

Rapha: -Siempre con cuidado.

Leo: -Ambos tengan cuidado.

Kirby: -Lo sabemos, en una semana estaremos de vuelta.

Venus: -Bien, todos vámonos. Ya nos despedimos de Abril; es hora de que Donnie, ella y Kirby platiquen.

Todos se van a sus departamentos, excepto Donnie, por supuesto. Estaba un poco preocupado, tanto por su esposa como por su suegro.

Donnie: -¿Estarán bien? Temo por ti…

Abril: -Donnie, amor, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola; a mí y a mi papá.

Kirby: -Donatello, sabes que es necesario que ella venga conmigo. Es mi única heredera.

Debían arreglar las escrituras de una cabaña en un bosque, muy lejano.

Donnie: -Kirby, lo sé, pero es que, no me gusta que anden solos. ¿Y si los atacan?

Abril: -Lo dudo. Siempre te estoy llamando para ponerte al tanto y darte tranquilidad. ¿Está bien? Tú te quedas hoy, con Kathy…

Le entregó a Kathy, que estaba dormida. Donatello la tomó en sus brazos, con una ternura y cuidado increíbles. ¿Quién se imaginaría que era un gran padre, siendo primerizo?

Donnie: -¿En una semana?

Abril: -Claro. Allá en su habitación están sus pañales, sus biberones y su ropa limpia. Tienes que bañarla al mediodía, para que no le dé frío. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Donnie: -Claro que no, no te preocupes por nada. Te estaré llamando a cada rato.

Abril: -Y yo a ti. Te amo.

Los dos se besan. Tanto la madre como el abuelo se despiden de la niña.

Abril: -Adiós mi amor, te portas bien y le haces caso a tu papi (le da un beso en la frente)

Kirby: -Mi chiquita, ya volveré y te traeré un regalo. Nos vemos Donatello…

Padre e hija se van, mientras el de morado los observa con un poco de aflicción. Se percató de que su pequeñita ya había despertado, y estaba llorando. Era como que si ella sabía cuando su mamá se alejaba demasiado, y se ponía triste y rompía a las lágrimas. Típico de una bebé, que necesita todo el amor que deben otorgarle. Trata de consolarla.

Donnie: -Mi amor… tu mami volverá, pronto. Mira…

Le levanta un poco su cabecita, para que mire a su progenitora y al abuelo.

Donnie: -¿Lo ves? Ella está bien, y a ella le gusta que seas valiente. Tienes que ser valiente, Kathy.

La bebé se tranquilizó, y con una enorme sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos marrones heredados por su padre, lo observaba. Se reía de la alegría cada vez que lo miraba. Como a los dos meses ningún bebé sabe hablar, solamente entonaba soniditos, como si intentara platicar con quien la estuviera cargando. Todo padre debe responder a esas "conversaciones", porque así el niño o niña se siente protegido y crece seguro de sí mismo.

Donnie: -¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Uy, mi nena tiene hambre! Tu mami te dio de mamar hace un rato… ¡Qué comilona, Kathy! ¿Quieres comer? A ver, tu mami dijo que dejó biberones preparados…

Se dirige a la cocina de su departamento, acompañado nada más ni nada menos que de su pequeño retoño.

Donnie: Oh, sólo hay uno. _Abril, me dijiste que habías dejado más de tres…_ Bien Kathy, cuando tengas más hambre te haré otro…

Va al dormitorio de su hija, y le da su comida. Se asombra de la velocidad con la que la niña terminó su biberón, así que dispone dormirla mientras le canta una canción.

(**N/A:** Si en la serie mostraran el futuro TMNT y a Donnie así de tierno con un hijo suyo, yo sí me la creería. Además, ¿qué tiene que un padre sea así de tierno con sus hijos? No solamente las mujeres tenemos ese deber)

_Duérmete mi Kathy…_

_Duérmete mi amor…_

_Que en el sueño encuentras…_

_Abrazos de amor…_

_Duérmete mi niña…._

_Duérmete mi corazón…_

_Entre tus frazadas…_

_Encuetras calor y cariño…_

_Duérmete mi pequeña…_

_Duérmete mi Kathy…_

_Que estaré siempre aquí…_

_Amándote a ti…_

(**N/A**: Canción y versos inventados por mí XDDDDDD)

Mientras la arrullaba, muchas cosas pasaban en su mente. Era increíble que él, UN MUTANTE, formara una familia muy hermosa y tenía dos grandes logros en la vida: uno, casarse con la mujer que amó desde su muy temprana juventud, y estar viviendo con ella, formando un magnífico matrimonio; dos, tener una hija, muy linda y con un parecido extraordinario a aquella que le robó el corazón. Ellas dos eran sus amores.

Actualmente era un padre primerizo que contaba con 25 años de edad. Recuerda que cuando tenían 19, Mely, su amiga y parece que cuñada oficial debido a que ella y su hermano Leo se comprometieron muy jóvenes pero se casaron 6 años después, le regaló un libro de telenovela, muy interesante. A él le interesaba más todo lo que era ciencia, pero el título le llamó la atención, así que tan pronto recibió el regalo, se dispuso a leerlo.

(**N/A**: por respeto y derechos de autor a mi paisana, no daré el título del nombre)

Con su chiquita en sus brazos, recordaba lo leído: en 1912 en el departamento de Retalhuleu, Guatemala **(**mi hermoso país :D, el "País de La Eterna Primavera"**)** existió una joven coqueta y jovial que se enamoró de un joven respetuoso y apuesto, y ella terminó embarazada. El joven de la historia se impresionó con la noticia y no le creyó, aunque después del nacimiento de ese niñito lo amaba como si fuera suyo, aunque dada la antigüedad de los hechos, no existían pruebas de ADN y nunca supo si realmente era de él. A sí mismo se llamaba desgraciado, porque dio como madre de su hijo a la mujer más cruel y despiadada del mundo. Lo que tenía en belleza, lo poseía en maldad: cuando el bebé lloraba, en lugar de consolarlo como buena madre, le pegaba, le jalaba el pelo, lo pateaba y lo dejaba sin comer, cuando apenas tenía 2 añitos de nacido. El padre echó a esa vividora de la casa y le quitó la custodia del niño, porque era respetado y contaba con el apoyo de las autoridades. Ese niño creció mejor sin su cruel madre. ¡Ella lo abandonó! Fue por eso la decisión del padre del pequeño. Lo abandonó porque lo odiaba debido a que lo culpaba por: perder su libertad, ya no poder salir a fiestas, ya no tener amigos, ya no darse una buena vida.

_Donnie: Abril, ¡qué bueno que no eres así…! ¿Recuerdas cuando leíamos juntos esa novela? Eres una madre ejemplar…_

(**N/A**: admito que el que un hombre mencione novelas es raro, pero no es telenovela, sino que una novela literaria, de valor histórico, filosófico y con una enseñanza. Debo leerla y sacar un resumen, como tarea de la escuela XD. Créanme, que la crueldad de esa desalmada madre parece increíble, pero dolorosamente, les cuento que eso en realidad pasó, cuando mis bisabuelos eran niñitos)

Entre sus pensamientos, notó que su "fotografía" **(N/A**: así nos dicen en mi país cuando nos parecemos a nuestros padres**)**, se quedó profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa angelical. No comprendía a la mujer de la historia que recordaba… ¿cómo no amar a un hijo, a su propia sangre? O en el caso de él… era imposible no amar a ese regalo, que le concedió la mujer que ama con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su corazón. No comprendía la actitud de la joven de la novela. Debía hacer lo contrario: defender a su retoño, con su vida si era necesario.

Su Katherine Masami, su sangre, su vida: era una pequeñita que hace tres días cumplió dos meses de nacida. Llevaba un vestidito tejido de lana, regalo de la tía Venus, de color rosa con flores bordadas de color lila **(**como el de Karai cuando era bebé**)**; un gorrito del mismo diseño, calcetitas y guantes del mismo color y unos aretes de plata con la letra H, debido a que el clan tenía por orden que cada nueva kunoichi, el día de su nacimiento, debía poseer un emblema; y unos aretes de plata pura, regalo de la tía Mely, eran la mejor opción.

Le dio un cálido beso en la frente a Katherine, la colocó con ternura en su cuna mientras la cubría con frazadas y acercaba su osito de peluche, regalo del abuelo Yoshi, y apretó un botón en la pared. A ese llamado, apareció Cabeza Metálica, su fiel ayudante, amigo, camarada, compinche, aliado… y además, el niñero de su hija.

Donnie: -Voy a arreglar el microondas de Rapha; ya sabes tu trabajo, y cualquier cosa, me avisas. ¿Entendiste?

C. Metálica: -Claro Donnie. Kathy está a salvo y no permitiré ni siquiera que una mosca se le acerque.

Ese ejemplar padre, se va y confía en el niñero que dispuso para hija y sus sobrinos.

Aparte de padre, era tío: su sobrino Zack, hijo sin padre, pero con su hermosa hermana mayor Karai como su madre; Jay y Kevin, hijos de su hermano y cuñada, Leo y Mely; Tori, hija de Raphael y Mona Lisa. En ese orden, tenían 5, 4, y 3 meses, respectivamente.

Además de eso, más sobrinos venían en camino, y debido a que era el doctor de la familia y el que atendía el momento de alumbramiento de las mujeres del clan…

Si sus hermanas y cuñadas tenían por padre de sus hijos a tortugas mutantes (o si ellas mismas eran las mutantes, como Venus), alguien debería estar extremadamente loco como para mandarlas al hospital de la ciudad porque el niño naturalmente no iba a nacer humano, y no permitiría que cualquier doctor se acercara a su hermana Karai para atenderla (aún cuando el padre de su hijo era humano). Sobre todo su hermana Venus: siendo una mutante a punto de dar a luz, Casey estaría totalmente paranoico si la lleva al hospital. Así que a Donatello Hamato no le quedaba de otra que atender los partos de las mujeres del clan, obviamente con el esposo de la futura madre ahí al lado de esta.

Bueno, volviendo al párrafo anterior a ese: venían más sobrinos en camino y siendo el doctor del clan Hamato, pudo determinar con una seguridad del 70% el género de los bebés: Irma le daría a Miguel Ángel un niño, y Venus le daría a Casey unos gemelos, niño y niña. Meses atrás, había determinado con ayuda de su máquina de ultrasonidos, que Karai tendría un varoncito, Melina le daría a Leonardo dos mellizos varones, Mona Lisa le daría a Raphael una niña y que su amada Abril le daría a él una preciosa niña. Así que su máquina y sus investigaciones eran mayoritariamente certeras y hasta el momento no le habían fallado.

En eso, se le fue el tiempo, llegó la noche y se fue a dormir. Pero a las dos de la mañana, un ruido lo despertó muy alterado… el llanto de un bebé. O más específicamente, el llanto de su pequeña Masami, oído a través de un aparato que inventó para escuchar lo que pasara en la habitación de su angelita.

Restregándose los ojos debido al sueño y cansancio que tenía, se dirige urgentemente al cuarto de la pequeña, y ve que su invento no fallaba: estaba llorando, como cualquier criaturita de su corta edad.

Donnie: -¡Mi cielo! ¿Qué tienes?

La saca de la cuna y la toma entre sus brazos.

Donnie: -Sh, sh sh, ya estoy aquí, no llores, no te va a pasar nada, cariño.

Cualquiera que viera esa escena, lloraría de la ternura que esta reflejaba. Una cercanía entre padre e hija, que ningún ser humano pudiera haber imaginado, DE UN MUTANTE.

(**N/A**: No sé si conozcan la palabra, pero donde vivo, "chinear", quiere decir que arrullan y consuelan al niño de una manera muy tierna)

Así que, de muchas maneras, Donatello "chineaba" a su bebé. Ve que después de un rato, surge un efecto positivo: la nena se empieza a calmar.

Empieza a sacar conclusiones. Una vez que estaban ahí en el edificio, Kathy lloraba y ni siquiera ayudaba que su abuelo Yoshi la "chineara", ni su mamá, ni su papá, ni ningún otro de los tíos, ni siquiera con las caras graciosas que hiciera el tío Mikey o las palabras tiernas del tío Leo o las del abuelo Kirby. Normalmente, a los minutos, si la consentían y la calmaban, ya estaba riendo o durmiendo plácidamente. Pero esa ocasión era diferente; se percataron de que los Krang amenazaban con encontrar el hogar secreto del clan Hamato, y era como que si la bebé era una especie de alerta: si nada la calmaba, quería decir que el peligro se acercaba. Si por el contrario, se calmaba en un tiempo razonable, quería decir que no era más que el llanto particular de todo infante.

Entre todo eso, le llegaban recuerdos de hace once meses…

**-Flash Back-**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Donatello Hamato y Abril O'Neil se unieron en sagrado matrimonio **(N/A**: wow, eso sonó asombroso XD**)**. Era una mañana muy hermosa, y Abril ya iba de camino a su trabajo en la pastelería de la familia; no sin antes desayunar y darle de comer también a su esposo. Los dos estaban en la mesa, desayunando una ensalada de frutas.

Abril: -Donnie, quería hablar contigo.

Donnie: -¿Sobre qué, amor?

Abril: -Pues, verás: ya llevo casi tres días de que en la pastelería me da mucho mareo y muchas náuseas…

Donnie (preocupado): -¿Estás enferma?

Abril: -Yo pensé que sí, pero luego Mona me obligó a ir a la farmacia y comprar algo para despejar cualquier duda…

Donnie: -No me digas que…

Donatello se imaginaba lo que su amada le quería decir, pero de la emoción, no se animaba a hablar…

Abril (sonriente): -Sí… tengo una semana de embarazo… ESTOY EMBARAZADA… ¡VAMOS A SER PAPÁS!

Donnie se emocionó tanto que se levantó de la mesa y abrazó a su bella esposa.

Donnie: -¿En serio? ¡Abril, seremos papás! ¡Vas a darme un hijo! ¡Voy a ser papá, y tú, la mamá! ¡Es la mejor noticia que me podrías haber dado!

Abril: -¡Lo sé! Estoy muy feliz… Ya tenemos que decirles a todos.

9 meses después…

Ya era el momento de que Abril diera a luz. Meses atrás, con una máquina ideada por Donnie claro, se había pronosticado que sería una niña. Aún así, se preparararon y acordaron "Si es niño se llamará Anthony; si es niña, Katherine, para llamarla Kathy".

Era un momento crítico. Obviamente Donnie era el doctor, y quienes estaban apoyando eran Karai y Mel, porque Mona apenas estaba en reposo después de tener a su hija y todas las demás mujeres del clan estaban embarazadas también.

Mely: -Bien Abril, es un momento fuerte, y quiero que te relajes…

Abril: -Claaaro, es fácil para ti porq… ¡AAAAHHHH!

Ya estaba gritando y quejándose de dolor.

Karai: -Oye, yo también soy mamá y ya pasé por esto, pero créeme: debes ser fuerte.

Abril: -Sí sí, fuerte y valiente y… ¡AAAHHHH!

Donnie: -Ya viene, ya viene… resiste amor, lo haces muy bien…

Abril: -Eso no me ayud… ¡AAAAHHHH!

Mely: -Muy bien, relájate. Cuando cuente tres: una, dos…

Abril: -¡Tres! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Donnie: -Lo haces excelente, Abril; sólo quiero que lo hagas una vez más…

Abril (respira dificultosamente): -Está bien, está bien… uno, DOS, ¡Tres! ¡AAAAHHHH!

¡Era el último! Ahora, en lugar de escuchar los gritos de la madre primeriza, se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé, o más específicamente… Donnie tomó en sus brazos al recién nacido, o más bien…

Donnie: -¡Lo hiciste, Abril! ¡Mira! ¡Es Kathy, es una niña!

Acerca a la niña a su madre, porque es lo primero que se debe hacer, para que exista ese lazo y cercanía.

Abril: -Aaaahhhh, una niña… Kathy… Katherine Masami…

Karai: -Es muy hermosa…

Mely: -Como sus padres…

Minutos después…

Ya toda la familia podía entrar y conocer al nuevo miembro del clan, y ver cómo estaba la madre. Kathy estaba en los brazos de Abril y Donnie las atendía.

Leo: -¿Puedo ver?

Donnie: -Claro. Aquí está tu anhelada sobrina…

Mely: -¿No está hermosa?

Rapha: -Lo que me interesa saber, es a quién le sacó los ojos mi primera sobrina…

Mikey: -Un momento, los está abriendo…

La neonata abría los ojos muy lentamente. ¿La sorpresa? Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color marrón chocolate.

Abril: -¡Mi amor, mira! ¡Tiene tus ojos!

Donnie: -Ah, son hermosos, igual que ella, tan linda e indefensa. Pero no fue lo único que me sacó…

Irma: -¿A qué te refieres?

Donnie: -Pues, sólo observen…

Le quita un poco la frazada a la nena, y deja al descubierto sus rodillitas.

Venus: -Oh, vaya…

En eso, los dos abuelos llegaron: Hamato Yoshi y Kirby O'Neil.

Kirby: -Vine tan rápido como pude. ¿Cómo estás, hija? ¿Fue niño o niña?

Donnie: -Kirby… mire usted mismo… fue una niña.

El señor O'Neil observó a su nietecita, y soltó una lágrima de la alegría que sentía. ¡Era ya un abuelo!

Kirby: -Abril, ¿puedo cargarla?

Abril: -Claro, papá…

Se la entrega y el señor la toma muy tiernamente entre sus brazos, y observa sus ojos.

Kirby: -Donatello, tiene tus ojos…

Donnie: -Lo sé. ¿Sensei, quieres cargarla?

Splinter: -¡Claro, hijo mío!

Ahora el abuelo paterno toma a la niña en sus brazos.

Splinter: -¿Cuál es su nombre?

Donnie: -Katherine Masami Shen…

Splinter: -¿A quién se le ocurrió?

Abril: -Pues, verás Sensei: me gusta el nombre Katherine para llamarla Kathy…

Donnie: -Sabes perfectamente que desde mi juventud amo el nombre "Masami" y… Shen es por…

Rapha: -¿Por nuestra madre Tang Shen? ¿Estás cumpliendo el trato que hicimos?

Splinter: -¿De qué trato hablan ustedes?

Leo: -Verán: todas las niñas llevarán por segundo o tercer nombre "Shen" en honor a nuestra sagrada madre. Y todos los niños tendrán también por segundo o tercer nombre "Yoshi" en honor a ti, Sensei.

Casey: -El clan se multiplicará, y eso es una obligación y un derecho de todo nuevo miembro.

Rapha: -Sensei, por eso el nombre de tu primera nieta, mi hijita Tori, es "María Victoria Shen", porque: María es el primer nombre de mi Mona Lisa; Victoria, porque al verla siempre recordaré llevar la victoria a nuestra familia, y Shen, por mi madre.

Leo: -Por eso mis hijos se llaman así, bueno ahora que lo pienso, Mely eligió todos los nombres jejejeje…

Mely: -Así es: el primer mellizo "Jayson Leonardo Yoshi": Jayson para llamarlo Jay, Leonardo como su padre, y Yoshi en honor a ti, Sensei. Y el segundo mellizo "Kevin Leonardo Yoshi", por las mismas razones: amo el nombre Kevin.

Sensei: -Entonces, hijos míos, me siento honrado. Mi segunda nieta, mi Kathy… tiene los ojos de su papá… (se la entrega)

Donnie (cargándola con ternura): -La amo con toda mi alma… mi nena, mi Masami…

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Bien, se la pasó tanto tiempo recordando esos momentos, que su hijita Kathy, ya se había quedado profundamente dormida, pero decide no dejarla en su habitación. Le ordena a Cabeza Metálica que lleve la cuna a su propia habitación, y la acerca a su cama, para recostar a la bebé y asegurarse de que esté bien. Se pone a pensar, que tal vez aún era muy pequeña para dormir solita en su propia habitación.

**5 años después (Kathy con 5 años de edad)…**

Todos estaban en el patio trasero del enorme departamento en las afueras de la ciudad, su hogar. Los niños habían cumplido 5 años, y además, Irma le dio a Miguel Ángel una niña, que ahora tenía 3 años. Todos los pequeños estaban jugando en los columpios y el tobogán que los hombres del clan habían instalado, mientras sus padres los cuidaban.

Los niños, siempre con sus ocurrencias… Victoria se acercó a Kathy, que estaba en el columpio.

Tori tenía un overol muy lindo, de color azul, y debajo una blusita roja, y tenía una diadema roja y zapatitos blancos. Kathy tenía un vestidito violeta con listones rosas, zapatos blancos con calcetas rosas, y de adorno en la cabeza, unos ganchitos violetas.

Tori: -¿Me prestas a tu osito?

Kathy: -¡No es sólo un osito! ¡Se llama Teddy!

Esas vocecitas infantiles, daban tanta ternura.

Tori: -¡Anda, no seas mala! ¡Y te presto a Bibi!

Se refería a su muñeca bebé. La pequeña Shadow se acercó a sus primas. Ella tenía un shortcito blanco con tennis tipo chapulines de color rosa, y un suéter de color celeste.

Shadow: -Oigan… ¿quieren jugar fútbol?

Tori y Kathy: -¡No!

Shadow: -¡¿Por qué?!

Tori: -¡Ayer jugamos fútbol!

Kathy: -¡Es MI turno de decidir a qué jugar!

Entre tanto, los pequeños Jay y Kevin Hamato Kwanson, jugaban en la caja de arena, con unos camiones, a que reparaban un camino. Jayson tenía un pantalón blanco y encima un sudadero azul y tenis negros. Kevin tenía un pantalón azul, zapatos negros y una playerita blanca con un dibujo de un balón de básquetbol.

Jay: -¡Bbrrrmm! ¡Aquí está la arena!

Kevin: -¡Bien! Ahora métela en este agujero y habremos terminado.

Cody, Zack y Ryan se acercaron, llevando unas palas y cubos de arena. Cody tenía pantalón de lona azul, tennis blancos y una playera azul con dibujos de balones de fútbol. Zack un suéter negro con playera roja, pantalón de color beige y zapatos negros. Ryan tenía una gorra negra, playera naranja con letras negras que decían "The Best" y un pantalón de lona negro, usando tennis negros.

Cody: -¿Podemos jugar?

Jay: -Pero ya terminamos de reparar el camino…

Kevin: -Entonces hagamos castillos de arena.

Zack: -¡Pero me dejan el cubo rojo!

Ryan: -¡Yo quiero el rojo!

Zack: -¡No! ¡Yo!

Ryan: -¡Yo!

Cody: -Oigan, no sean gritones. Hay dos cubos rojos.

María Alicia, que así se llamaba la hermanita de Ryan, dormía en los brazos de su padre. Lo que pasa es que había jugado en el tobogán pero le dio sueño, fue con su papá, Mikey, y se quedó dormida. Todos los adultos estaban en unas sillas con sombrillas para que no les diera el sol. Alice tenía un vestidito naranja con flores blancas, listones rojos que le formaban dos coletas, y calcetas blancas con lindos zapatos negros de charol.

Karai (suspira): -Niños…

Abril: -¿Se los imaginan cuando crezcan?

Venus: -Pues yo me imagino a Cody, fuerte y apuesto como su padre (mira a Casey)

Casey: -Y Shadow, tan hermosa y con una fantástica personalidad, como su madre.

Mely: -Pues mis niños serán muy valientes y guapos como su asombroso padre.

Leo: -Gracias por el cumplido, amor. Si tuviéramos una niña, sería tan bella como tú.

Splinter: -Pues yo sólo veo un gran futuro en mis nietos. Pero que no sean tan revoltosos como ustedes cuando eran adolescentes.

Donnie: -¡Sensei! ¿Tan revoltosos éramos?

Rapha: -Será Mikey, porque yo nunca lo fui…

Mona: -Ay ajá…

Irma: -¡Por favor Rapha! Si no eras revoltoso, no veo cómo Mona se fijó en ti.

Rapha: -Jajaja, di lo que quieras.

Karai: -¿Lo vas a negar, hermano?

Rapha: -¿Cuándo me has visto negar algo?

Karai: -Mmmmm, déjame pensar… ¡Ah, sí! Cuando me convenciste hace 10 años de que fue Mikey quien se comió mi pizza gyozza pero realmente fuiste tú y lo culpaste y después yo lo culpé y lo perseguí en toda la casa…

Leo: -Después Karai te descubrió y te preguntó…

Venus: -Y lo NEGASTE, así que ja, ja y de nuevo… ¡JA!

En eso, llegó Kirby.

Kirby: -Buenas tardes.

Todos: -Buenas tardes.

Katherine sabía algo. Corrió al escuchar la voz del señor O'Neil, y se tiró a sus brazos.

Kathy: -¡Abuelo Kirby! ¡Hola!

El abuelo materno la abrazó.

Kirby: -¡Hola mi nena! ¿Cómo estás?

Kathy: -Yo muy bien. ¿Vienes a verme?

Kirby: -Sí, y les traje un pequeño regalo a todos.

Tori: -¿Qué es?

Kirby le entrega una caja al niño más grande, Zack. Lo abre mientras sus primos estaban ansiosos por saber qué hay ahí.

Shadow: -¡Wow! ¡Un nuevo equipo de béisbol! ¡Mira mami, mira!

Venus: -Oh, está muy lindo mi amor. ¿Cómo se dice?

Todos los niños: -Gracias.

Kathy: -¡Gracias abuelo Kirby!

Kirby: -De nada, mi cielo. Ve, vayan a jugar.

Con la emoción de unos inocentes niños, se alejan de los adultos.

Abril: -¿Qué te trae por aquí, papá? Pensé que vendrías a la hora de la cena.

Kirby: -Es un asunto serio. Tienes que viajar conmigo, ahora.

El motivo de la salida era el mismo que cuando Kathy tenía dos meses. Así que arregló maletas y se despidió de la familia.

Kathy: -Mami, ¿cuándo vuelves?

Abril: -Te prometo que en una semana estaré de vuelta, mi cielo.

Kathy: -¿Voy a ir contigo?

Abril: -No, mi amor. Te vas a quedar con tu papi.

Kathy: -Oh, está bien. Me portaré muy bien, lo prometo.

Abril: -¡Esa es mi niña!

Y luego de despedidas muy largas, Kirby y Abril O'Neil se fueron.

Mona: -Donnie, fíjate que Abril, Irma, Mely, Karai y yo íbamos a ir al centro comercial con los niños, pero surgió este imprevisto.

Irma: -Aunque de todas formas vamos a ir.

Mely: -Nos vamos a llevar a los niños, pero como Abril no está, ¿dejas que Kathy nos acompañe?

Donnie: -Por mí no hay ningún problema. ¿Quieres ir, Kathy?

Kathy: -Mmmmm, no. Hoy quiero estar contigo todo el día.

Mely: -¿Estás segura, mi amor?

Kathy: -Sí, muy segura tía Mely.

Luego de varias charlas, los niños y sus madres se fueron. Shadow y Cody quedaron al cuidado de las tías, porque Venus no podía salir durante el día y menos a un lugar público, y Casey como cualquier hombre, era un poco aburrido para ir de compras. La única niña en el edificio era Kathy. Era hora de que Leo, Rapha, Donnie, Mikey y Venus entrenaran, en el dojo que estaba ubicado en el sótano.

Kathy: -Papi, ¿puedo verte entrenar con mis tíos?

Donnie: -Claro, mi cielo. Pero no vayas a interrumpir.

Kathy: -Nop.

Todos se dirigen al dojo, y empieza el entrenamiento. Ya que eran mayores, no necesitaban que Splinter diera el grito de combate, sino que era el líder del equipo y el futuro cabeza de familia, Leonardo.

Leo: -¡Ayime!

Donatello y Mei empezaron el combate.

Venus: -Bien Kathy, así es como una kunoichi debe buscar derribar a sus enemigos.

Todos querían darle unas técnicas a la niñita de ojos marrones.

Kathy: -Pero tía Venus, tú usas Ki-Nis…

Venus: -Mi amor, se dicen KA-I-MIS…

Kathy: -Bueno, Ka-i-mis, tú sabes lo que quiero decir, pero yo quiero usar un bo, como mi papi.

Leo: -Mi cielo, ¿no crees que es muy grande para ti?

Kathy: -Nop. Cuando sea grande, seré como mi papi.

Fueran o no fueran sus hijos, cada uno de los adultos trataba a sus sobrinos como a sus propios hijos. A los niños era muy común que los llamaran "campeón", y a las niñas "mi cielo". Esto era a sus propios hijos y a sus sobrinos.

Luego de un buen rato, cada uno se fue a su departamento, como a las 6:30 de la tarde. Donnie y su chiquita ya estaban en el suyo. Ella entró corriendo, muy entusiasmada. A Donatello le extrañó esa actitud.

Entró, la buscó y la encontró tratando de alcanzar la despensa, con sus pies de puntillas sobre un banquito.

Donnie: -¡Dónde está mi nena!

La carga y juega con ella, mientras ambos soltaban a las carcajadas.

Donnie: -¿Quieres algo? ¿Por qué estabas subida en el banquito tratando de alcanzar la despensa? Te puedes lastimar.

Kathy: -Lo siento, papi. Es que ahí dejó mami el jarrón de galletas con chispas de chocolate, y quería una. ¿Quieres una?

Donnie: -Pues, te propongo algo: espérame en el comedor, y yo llevaré galletas para ambos. ¿Está bien?

Kathy: -Sipi.

Donnie: -¿Quieres leche?

Kathy: -Sipi, por favor papi.

A los pocos minutos apareció en la sala, con el postre favorito de su hija. Los dos estaban sentados en el comedor.

Kathy: -¿Tú también estás bebiendo leche?

Donnie: -Jeje, no Kathy. Yo tomo café.

Kathy: Oh. Mmmm, ¿por qué yo no puedo?

Donnie: -Porque tú eres pequeña. El café es sólo para los adultos.

Kathy: -¿Cuántos años tenías cuando tomaste café por primera vez?

Donnie: -Pues, realmente no recuerdo, pero sé que era más grande que tú.

Kathy: -¿A qué jugabas cuando eras niño?

Donnie: -Ja, he tenido muchas aventuras con tus tíos Leo, Rapha y Mikey cuando éramos pequeños.

Kathy: -Pero tú tienes otras dos hermanas. ¿Y la tía Karai y la tía Venus? ¿Dónde estaban?

Donatello quedó pensativo.

Kathy: -¿Papi?

Esa palabrita lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Donnie: -Pues, no lo sabía. A ellas las conocimos después.

Kathy: -¿Cuándo?

Donnie: -Cuando seas más grande, lo entenderás.

Kathy: -Oh, bueno. ¿A qué jugaban tú y mis tíos Leo, Rapha y Mikey?

Donnie: -Pues, a las atrapadas, quemados, a "sigan al líder", videojuegos…

Kathy: -¿Y entrenaban mucho?

Donnie: -¡Oh sí! Porque si no, tu abuelo Yoshi nos regañaba y nos castigaba.

Kathy: -¿Por qué nunca fueron a la escuela?

Donatello suspiró de tristeza. Tantos interrogantes de su hija, cuyas respuestas no entendería hasta que fuera más grande.

Donnie: -Lo único que puedo decirte, mi amor, es que hay cosas que entenderás hasta que crezcas mucho.

Kathy: -Oh, está bien papi. Y… ¿cuándo seré una kanochi?

Donatello sonrió de la gracia con la que hablaba su retoño.

Donnie: -Se dice "kunoichi" A ver: repite conmigo… KU…

Kathy: -Ku…

Donnie: -No… i…

Kathy: -No… i…

Donnie: -Chi…

Kathy: -Chi…

Donnie: -Ahora dilo todo junto.

Kathy: -Ku… noi… chi. ¡Ya lo dije! ¡Síiiiiii! ¿Me oíste papi, me oíste?

Donnie: -¡Claro que sí! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Anda, ve a la bañera, porque estás muy llena de galletas y leche. Hay que bañarte, y después te vas a dormir.

Así se hizo y en 30 minutos, que apenas se sintieron unos instantes, Kathy ya estaba con su pijama de ositos y con su fiel amigo Teddy, metida en su cama.

Kathy: -¿Me lees un cuento? ¡No! Mejor, cuéntame cómo fue que inventaste a Cabeza Metálica.

Donnie: -Jejeje, muy bien Kathy…

Estuvo contándole todo, por casi media hora.

Donnie: -Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Ya duérmete.

Kathy: -Bien. Buenas noches papi.

Donnie: -Buenas noches, mi Kathy.

Le da su beso de buenas noches y se va a dormir. Pero a las 3 de la mañana, una sombra lo sacó de su estado de reposo. Era una noche muy tormentosa.

Donatello toma su celular y alumbra para ver quién anda ahí.

Donnie: -¿Quién está ahí?

Kathy: -Papi, soy yo… Kathy…

Increíblemente, ahí estaba parada Kathy, con su pijama que era un camisón color lila con ositos, acompañada de su fiel Teddy. Se veía un rostro inseguro en ella.

Donnie: -¿Por qué no estás en tu cama? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Kathy: -Es que está lloviendo mucho, y tengo miedo. ¿Puedo estar contigo?

Ante esa mirada, esos ojitos infantiles y cristalizados de color marrón, era imposible decirle "no", a su chiquita.

Donnie: -Bien, como tu mami nos dejó solos una semana… podemos hacernos compañía. Ven.

La niña rápidamente corre a los brazos de su padre, quien la cubre con las sábanas para que no le dé frío, en vista de que a causa de la lluvia las temperaturas ambientales eran bajas.

Kathy: -¿Puedes cubrir a Teddy también?

A Donnie le da risa.

Donnie: -Sí, también cubriré a Teddy.

La niña se adueñó de la cama de sus padres. Se acomodó bastante bien, como que fuera la de ella.

Donnie: -¿Por qué no quieres estar en tu habitación? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Kathy: -A los truenos y relámpagos…

En ese momento, hay dos de esos fenómenos naturales, y suenan tan fuerte que parece que la ventana se estremece.

Kathy: -¡Papi, papi! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Me va a atrapar!

Busca que su papi la abrace más y que no deje que nada le pase, mientras se esconde bajo las sábanas. Él no duda en hacerlo. No permitiría que nada dañara o asustara a su hijita.

Donnie: -No, mi amor. Nada te va a pasar si estás conmigo. Pero no tienes que tenerle miedo a los rayos. Tu mami es valiente, yo soy valiente, tus abuelos y tus tíos son valientes. Tú también tienes que ser valiente.

Kathy: -Pero ustedes son GRANDES. Yo soy PEQUEÑA.

Donatello trataría de darle una lección de vida a su hija. Le daba tanta ternura ver los ojos relucientes de color marrón de Katherine, además de su hermosa e inocente sonrisa.

Donnie: -La edad no importa para que seas valiente. Cuando tus tíos y yo éramos niños, también teníamos miedo a muchas cosas, pero tu abuelito Yoshi nos enseñó a ser valientes. Tú también puedes aprender a ser valiente.

En la carita de la infante se reflejó una sonrisa, lo cual tranquilizó al ninja.

Kathy: -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Donnie: -Lo que quieras, mi cielo.

Kathy: -¿Tú amas a mi mami?

Esa pregunta tan inocente dejó aturdido a Donnie. Debía responderle de manera que ella entendiera.

Donnie: -Pues sí. Tu mami es la mujer más bonita que he visto, y sí, yo la amo mucho mucho.

Kathy: -¿Cuándo la conociste? ¿Cuándo se hicieron novios?

Donnie: -Pues… yo tenía 15 años, 10 años más grande que tú. La encontré, muy bonita, caminando junto a tu abuelo Kirby. Tus tíos y yo la salvamos de los Krang.

Kathy: -Esos Krang… me las van a pagar…

Wow, tan pequeña, y ya sabía bastantes cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor…

Kathy: -Bueno, volviendo al tema… ¿cuándo la besaste por primera vez? ¿Fue un beso muy lindo? ¿Le dabas muchos besitos a mi mami cuando eran novios?

Donnie: -Pues, yo le pedí que fuera mi novia, y ella aceptó. Luego la besé. Créeme que fue un momento muy hermoso, y jamás lo olvidaré. Y sí, yo le daba muchos besos, y ella me daba muchos besos a mí.

Le llegan recuerdos de su magnífico y duradero noviazgo con su Abril, SU Abril.

Kathy: -Y cuando yo tenga 15 años… ¿voy a tener novio?

A Donatello se le notó una expresión de que ya era momento de ponerse en alerta.

Donnie: -Eso depende de cómo te portes. Si te portas bien, te doy permiso.

Kathy: -Y… ¿cómo nací? ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?

¡Oh! La pregunta del siglo… ¿Cómo responder eso? Donatello palideció con eso, pero no podía dejar a su chiquita con dudas. Al menos le diría sólo la primera parte, acorde a su tierna edad.

Donnie: -Pues, para que nazca un bebé, un hombre y una mujer deben amarse mucho, realmente bastante. ¿Comprendes eso?

Kathy: -Creo que sí. ¿Eso fue lo que pasó entre mi mami y tú?

Donnie: -Sí. Tu mami y yo nos amamos mucho.

Kathy: -Y… ¿qué más?

Donnie: -Sólo puedo decirte que, fruto de ese amor que sentimos, naciste tú. Lo demás lo sabrás cuando cumplas trece o catorce años.

Kathy: -¿Por qué?

Donatello se incomodó, y vio que ya era muy tarde para que su nena siguiera despierta.

Donnie: -Porque sí. Anda mi amor, ya duérmete, porque ya es tarde.

Le da un lindo beso de buenas noches.

Donnie: -Buenas noches, Kathy.

Kathy: -Buenas noches, papi.

La nena fingió estar dormida. Sabía que las poquísimas veces que su madre se alejaba durante tiempo, su padre estaba preocupado.

Donnie: -Ay Abril, espero que estés bien…

Kathy (con sonrisa inocente): -Ella está bien, papi.

Donatello se asustó.

Donnie: -Creí que estabas dormida.

Kathy: -Me estaba durmiendo, pero te escuché. Ella está feliz, yo lo sé. Nos extraña, pero está tranquila.

Donnie: -¿Cómo sabes?

Kathy: -Porque ha habido veces que esos ninjas malos del Pie o el Krang la atacan en la ciudad y yo estoy en casa, en las que sé que se altera y peligra. Es como si esa sensación me llegara a mí, y es entonces cuando te la hago saber, y salvas a mi mami.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Donatello veía algo así como "conexión madre-hija" Tal vez era eso, porque todo lo que su nena le decía era cierto: cuando Abril se sentía tranquila y no estaba en peligro, Kathy se sentía normal. Pero cuando Abril se sentía preocupada por algo serio o algo la amenazaba, Kathy se inquietaba y lo llamaba a él para que lo resolviera. Eso era desde que era bebé: conforme crecía, lloraba, gritaba, jalaba sus orejitas, balbuceaba las palabras "ayuda a mami", etc.; cuando Abril peligraba.

Kathy: -Papi… ¿tú le tienes miedo a algo?

Donnie: -Pues… le temo al hecho de que a tu mami o a ti les pase algo malo. También siento ese mismo temor por cualquiera de la familia. Es nuestro deber, como ninjas, proteger al clan. ¿Comprendes eso?

Kathy: -Sipi, papi. Cuando sea grande, seré una gran "Ku-no-i… chi" que protegerá a la familia.

Si su hipótesis era correcta, el hecho de que Kathy estuviera alegre y feliz toda la tarde, quería decir que su amada Abril estaba fuera de peligro.

No se percató de que mientras se formulaba todas esas preguntas, Kathy rápidamente se quedó dormida entre sus sábanas. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Era una de las mejores escenas que Donatello podía ver. Verla a ella, a su hija, SU HIJA ADORADA, le hacía recordar cuando ella era más pequeña…

**-Flash Back de cuando Kathy tenía 10 meses…-**

Donatello y Abril estaban en el patio trasero, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del paisaje y de cómo su pequeñita descubría el mundo. Ya gateaba y se podía poner de pie, así que era el momento de que aprendiera a caminar.

Abril toma a la nena, le estira sus bracitos y la levanta para que empiece sus ejercicios para caminar.

Abril: -Bien hecho Kathy, bien hecho.

Donnie: -¿Ya tiene edad para caminar?

Abril: -¡Claro! Hay que enseñarle ya.

En eso, llegaron Mely, quien tomaba a Jay de la mano para ayudarlo; y Leo, quien hacía lo mismo con Kevin. Como eran dos meses más grandes que Kathy, ya caminaban con mayor libertad.

Abril: -¡Llegaron en un buen momento!

Leo: -¿Por qué?

Donnie: -Porque Kathy va a aprender a caminar, y necesitamos que traten de seguirla a los lados para que no se caiga, mientras Abril la suelta.

Mely: -Por mí está bien. Pero, ¿lo hacen porque somos los primeros que miran, o porque somos geniales para enseñarles a los bebés a caminar?

A Leonardo le da risa la mirada segura y orgullosa de su amada esposa, mientras observaba a sus hijos. Posiblemente su mujer tenía razón, para variar.

Leo: -Tan soberbia como siempre… ¿eh?

Mely: -Claro…

Ahora empezaba el ejercicio.

Abril: -Bien, mi amor, te voy a soltar y vas a ir con tu papi (señala a Donnie). ¡YA!

La suelta pero tiene miedo de que se caiga y se lastime. La pequeñita daba pasos muy lentos y un poco torpes, porque era la primera vez que caminaba sin apoyarse en los objetos que tuviera a su alrededor. Donatello estiraba sus brazos para recibirla en su primera victoria. Mely iba detrás de Kathy, pero donde no la viera, para evitar cualquier accidente.

Donnie: -¡Vamos Kathy! ¡Ven con papi!

Así, le echaban ánimos a la niñita. Pero se cayó sentada, y empezó a llorar.

Mely: -¡Mi amor!

Intentó ir a socorrerla, pero su esposo se lo impidió.

Leo: -¡No! Deja que se levante.

Mely: -¿Eres cruel o qué? ¡Es su primera vez!

Leo: -No lo soy. Cariño, confía en mí. Sólo obsérvala…

Donnie: -Ajá, es fácil para ti…

Leo: -No lo es, porque así se cayeron Jay y Kevin, pero los dejé que averiguaran por su cuenta qué debían hacer, y míralos ahora… Deja que mi sobrina experimente lo mismo.

Pareciera que ya tenía algo de experiencia sobre qué hacer.

Katherine observó con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, a su progenitor, y con una razón inexplicable, sonrió, se intentó levantar muchas veces hasta conseguirlo, y continuó su recorrido para llegar a los brazos de su amado padre.

Abril: -¡Así se hace Kathy! ¡Vamos!

Mely (sorprendida): -Wow, tenías razón, Leo…

Leo: -Nunca dudes de mí…

Así, en unos minutos, Kathy ya casi iba a conseguirlo.

Donnie: -¡Vamos, mi amor! ¡Ven con tu papi!

Algo que fue realmente conmovedor, fue que caminando, la niña repetía "pa… pa… pa… pi" ¡Hasta que dijo papi! De la alegría, Donatello soltó una lágrima mientras que por fin recibía en sus brazos a su retoño.

Donnie: -¡Dijiste papá! ¡Dijiste papi! A ver, dilo otra vez…

Kathy: -Pa… pi… Pa… pá… ¡Papi!

Ahora con todas sus fuerzas, el ninja de morado abrazaba a su bebé y le daba muchos besos en su cabecita. Se sentía orgulloso y agradecido, de que su hija lo quisiera y lo llamara "papá" o "papi". En todo eso, Abril se unió a la celebración y abrazaba a los dos amores que tenía en la vida.

X: -Eso fue tan conmovedor…

Todos los presentes observaron tratando de averiguar de quién provenía esa voz. Era Miwa.

Leo: -¿Qué haces ahí? Creí que ibas a ver la liga de boxeo con Venus, Casey, Mona y Rapha…

Karai: -Se fue la señal del televisor, y entonces, mientras ellos se quedaron reparando esa cosa, aproveché a venir a ver el primer triunfo de mi sobrina. ¡Y todo está en video! Aquí lo tienes, Abril.

Le entrega la cámara.

Abril: -Nunca olvidaré este día.

Kathy: -Ma… mi… Ma… ma… Ma… má… ¡Mami!

Todos dijeron "¡AW!" ante eso.

Donnie: -Ni yo olvidaré este precioso día…

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Lo único que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, fueron los ronquidos de su hija.

Donnie: -Aaahhh, mi nena, mi Kathy. Buenas noches.

**5 años después, cuando Kathy tenía 10 años…**

Abril y Kirby iban OTRA VEZ de viaje largo. Eran asuntos serios. Ya todo el resto de la familia se había despedido, y solamente Donatello y Kathy de 10 años de edad estaba fuera del edificio.

Esta vez Katherine vestía un pantalón blanco con tennis morados y blusa morada de encaje rosa. Llevaba una cola de caballo.

Kathy: -Mamá, ¿volverás pronto?

Abril: -En una semana, no te preocupes.

Donnie: -¿Estarán bien?

Kirby: -Sí, no te preocupes.

Kathy: -Yo no me preocupo, papá. Algo me dice que estarán muy bien.

Kirby, Abril y Donatello se observaron. Habían hablado desde hace mucho tiempo sobre esa teoría de conexión "madre e hija" y parece que no había fallado.

Kirby: -Bien, nos vemos en una semana. Adiós Kath…

La abraza.

Kirby: -Adiós Donatello.

Ambos estrechan sus manos y después se dan un abrazo.

Donnie: -Cuídense.

Abril: -Adiós hija (le da un beso en la mejilla), adiós Donnie (se dan un beso de despedida)

Padre e hija observan cómo Abril y Kirby se van en un auto rojo.

Donnie: -Entonces, cariño… dices que estarán bien.

Kathy: -Sí, pa. Yo lo sé.

Era una hermosa tarde.

Donnie: -Bien señorita, es hora de entrenar.

Kathy (sonríe): -Lo sé, nunca se me olvida.

Van al dojo, porque era su turno de entrenamiento a solas. Ambos toman un bastón bo y comienzan a entrenar.

Donnie: -¡Wow! Has mejorado mucho.

Kathy: -Lo sé. Domino el bo y el tessen.

Se queda un poco pensativa, como encontrando las palabras para iniciar una conversación un poco seria.

Kathy: -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Donnie: -Dime.

Kathy: -Sé que vivo una vida más o menos real: ya sabes, por la escuela, las grandes comilonas que los chicos y yo nos damos en la pastelería…

Se refería al negocio de la familia Hamato, pero que permanecía en el anonimato bajo el nombre de "Party Cake".

**(N/A**: De acuerdo, ese no es el nombre más fabuloso del mundo :-/ **)**

Kathy: -Pero… ¿cuándo tendremos una misión como ustedes? Ya domino varias armas.

Donnie: -No son varias, son sólo dos y aún no las dominas lo suficiente.

Kathy: -Lo sé papá. Lo que digo es… ¿cuándo seguiremos los chicos y yo, los pasos suyos? ¿Cuándo nos convertiremos en ninjas, guerreros de la noche y defensores de Nueva York?

Donnie: -Cuando cumplas la edad que yo cumplí en mi primera misión.

Kathy: -Así que hasta los quince…

Katherine profundiza sus pensamientos mientras ríe.

Kathy: -Wow, debió ser emocionante que en tu pleno cumpleaños número quince el abuelo Yoshi te diera permiso a ti y a mis tíos a salir por primera vez a la superficie de la ciudad.

Donnie: -Ese día fue muy emocionante… y como diría tu tío Mikey… "esporádico".

Kathy: -Sí, claro, sobretodo porque esa noche conociste a mamá…

Donatello sonrió con esos recuerdos. Su hija tenía razón: fue uno de los días más asombrosos de su vida.

Donnie: -Sí… sobretodo por eso.

Kathy: -¿Sabes qué es lo que no logro entender?

Donnie: -¿Qué cosa, cielo?

Kathy: -Que a tan temprana edad, ya construyeras tantos artefactos científicos.

Donnie: -Bueno, eso es lo que hacemos los inteligentes.

Kathy: -Lo sé. A veces Ryan me dice "cerebrito"

Donnie: -Ajá, como en los viejos tiempos…

Kathy: -Seeee, como cuando el tío Rapha te decía así. El abuelo Yoshi dice que hasta cuando cumplamos 15 formaremos un equipo oficialmente, y como todo equipo necesita un líder, creo que lo será Jay.

Donnie: -¿Por qué crees que tu primo Jay será el líder?

Kathy: -Porque es igualito a mi tío Leo. Pero sé que yo soy la más inteligente de todos nosotros. Soy la genio del clan, claro, después de ti.

Donnie: -Tú eres muy inteligente, Kath.

Kathy: -Bueno, de alguien lo tuve que heredar, como los ojos, el cabello…

Donnie: -Lo sé. ¿Sabías algo? Para tener diez años, eres bastante madura.

Kathy: -Bueno, cuando tu padre es un científico y ninja asombroso y cuenta que tenemos que cuidarnos del Krang y del Clan del Pie y de otros estúpidos villanos, creo que hay que madurar, jejejeje.

Donnie: -Me dirás lo mismo de siempre, pero… estoy preocupado por tu mamá y tu abuelo Kirby.

Katherine dio una mirada de ternura, para calmar a su padre.

Kathy: -Papá… yo sé que están bien. ¿Me miras a mí? Ando muy tranquila, y eso quiere decir que mamá está bien, y si ella está bien, mi abuelo Kirby también está bien.

Eso tranquilizó bastante al ninja, pero nunca dejaría de preocuparse.

Kathy: -¿Quieres jugar? ¿O estarás ocupado hoy?

Donnie: -Te propongo algo: ya que te toca encerar hoy a Cabeza Metálica, hazlo mientras yo reparo la fuga de aceite del Tortumóvil, y entonces vamos a jugar.

Kathy: -¿A qué quieres jugar?

Donnie: -Dime tú qué es lo que quieres.

Kathy: -Mmmm, pues no sé. Videojuegos, la botella…

Donnie: -¿La botella? Je, recuerdo cuando tus tíos Leo, Rapha y Mikey, tu mamá y yo le enseñamos a jugar la botella a tu tía Mely cuando acabábamos de conocerla.

Kathy: -¡Pero esos retos son muy bobos! Reto es reto, y verdad es verdad. ¿Y por qué siempre molestando a la tía Mel tanto cuando eran jóvenes como AHORA que ya tendrían que ser más serios y maduros?

Donnie: -¡Ah, ella molesta también! ¡Parece que no ha madurado nada!

Kathy (ríe): -¿Y por qué crees que no ha madurado nada?

Donnie: -Porque cada vez que llega a nuestro departamento, ¡me golpea!

Kathy: -¡Ay papá, no te quejes, aguántate! ¡Ustedes así juegan y así se entienden! Además, recuerda que a mi tío Leo lo golpea más fuerte.

Donnie: -¡Eso es diferente! Es que de no ser por tu tío Leo, tu tía Mely no es mi cuñada y tampoco es tu tía.

Katherine piensa un poco eso. Era cierto, de no ser por el tío Leonardo, Melina no sería su tía, su adorada tía. ¡Y bien! Si ellos así se demuestran su amor, golpeándose de forma "amorosa", pues… por ella estaba bien. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el matrimonio de sus padres era mucho más tranquilo, y eso no quería decir necesariamente que el matrimonio de sus tíos no fuera saludable, real, respetuoso y amoroso; solamente que por eso ella era un poco más tranquila y relajada que sus primos.

Kathy: -Pero mamá no te golpea mucho ni siquiera cuando están jugando…

Donnie: -Es que tu mamá es más tranquila que tu tía.

Kathy: -Bueno, al menos sé que ni mi tía Mona y mi tía Mely, ni juntas, le ganan a mi tío Rapha…

Su pequeña Masami tenía razón. Raphael… ahora le venían recuerdos de su niñez, su adolescencia, su juventud, su boda, cuando los niños acababan de nacer, en cada cumpleaños de ellos o de los chiquillos… bueno Rapha no era malo, solamente era más impulsivo y temperamental justamente como cuando era joven y lo mejor que Mona Lisa hacía frente a eso era reírse, porque a ella no le iba nada mal con ese esposo. No sufría de maltrato doméstico, porque cuando de su esposa y su hija se trataba, Raphael daba la vida y se tranquilizaba si era necesario. Y eso era bueno, porque gracias a ese proceder de los padres, María Victoria se estaba formando muy bien en su personalidad; pero como los genes siempre juegan un papel, era más agresiva que sus primos.

Donnie: -Tu tío Rapha es otra historia… Pero volviendo a nuestros quehaceres… ¿te parece así, cariño?

Kathy: -Sí pa. Entonces jugaremos, mejor videojuegos; el juego de los carritos, porque la última vez me ganaste…

Ahora la niña ponía ojos de cachorrito y quería hacer un medio berrinche.

Donnie: -¡Ay Kath! Tienes que ser buena perdedora…

Su rostro cambió a uno completamente preocupado, viendo que su hija no le prestaba atención.

Donnie: -¿Kathy? Kathy, cielo… ¿qué pasa?

La niña tenía los ojos cerrados, como que estaba "meditando".

Kathy: -Pa, siento algo… pero no es mamá ni el abuelo Kirby…

Abre los ojos, muy espantada. No era específicamente que estuviera emparentada a alguien o que leyera mentes como su madre, sino que por simples presentimientos desde su nacimiento, sabía cuando había peligro.

Kathy: -¡El Krang!

Donnie: -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieren los Krang?

Kathy: -¡Vienen para acá!

Sin el consentimiento de su padre, algo que no le importaba en ese momento, corre a una de las paredes del dojo, y oprime un botón rojo que su padre había instalado años atrás. Se oía una alarma. Donatello captó el mensaje, y acompañado de su hija, que lo jalaba para que fuera más rápido, subieron las escaleras, aceleraban el paso en varios corredores del departamento, y llegaron al lugar al que llamaban "Centro de Control".

El Centro de Control tenía las computadoras de Donatello, sus químicos, las armas de todos los ninjas de la familia, etc. Tan rápido como les era posible, todos los adultos llegaban ahí, mientras que los niños no se querían perder de nada y llegaron también.

Mely: -¡Donnie! ¿Qué ocurre?

Kathy: -¡Tía Mely! ¡Tíos! ¡Los Krang vienen para acá!

Leo: -¿Cómo sabes, Kathy?

Donnie: -Leo, es lo que habíamos platicado el otro día…

Ahora el de azul recordaba la charla que tuvo con su hermano de morado y su cuñada pelirroja. Su sobrina Katherine Masami, presentía el peligro, pero no leía mentes como Abril.

Leo: -Pero ¿cómo es que dieron con la casa?

Rapha: -Oye, líder, guardemos tus cuestionamientos para otro día, porque hoy tenemos que patear traseros de robots alienígenas.

Leo: -Pero en diez años jamás habían dado con nuestro hogar secreto. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Mona: -Bueno, Leo; mientras no haya tenido nada que ver con MIKEY, estaremos bien.

Mikey: -¿Y por qué precisamente YO?

Rapha: -¡Porque siempre tienes la culpa!

Mikey: -¡Eso era hace veinte años! Anoche nadie dejó rastros cuando nos enfrentamos a los Krangs.

Venus: -Sí, porque que conste que YO no tengo la culpa.

Karai: -¿Y a ti quién te anda culpando?

Venus: -¡Es que andan culpando a cualquiera, así que por si acaso ya me zafé!

Mely: -¡Entonces yo también me zafo!

Irma: -Hey hey hey, no puedes porque eres la esposa del futuro líder del clan.

Mely: -Tú lo dijiste, cuñada: FUTURO. Splinter no ha muerto y Leo no ha tomado su lugar como cabeza de familia.

Casey: -¡No se desvíen a otro tema!

Rapha: -¡Exacto! Es líder de equipo pero aún no toma el lugar de cabeza del clan Hamato que Splinter le va a dar el día que deje este mundo…

Mely: -¿Lo vieron? ¡Yo me zafo de la culpa!

Irma: -¡No quieras cambiar el tema!

Leo: -¡Yo tampoco tengo la culpa!

Casey: -"Yo no tengo la culpa" ni que ocho cuartos… ¡Hay que pensar en qué hacer!

Venus: -¡Pero yo ya aclaré que no tengo la culpa!

Todos: -¡Eso ya lo dijiste!

Y así todo el mundo discutía, hasta que algún adulto o niño interviniera.

Jay: -¡BAAAAASTAAAAAAA!

El pequeño Jayson dio un grito tan fuerte, que todos los adultos se callaron.

Leo: -Hijo, no te metas en esta conversación.

Tori: -Tío Leo, perdón que me meta, ¡pero es que ya no es conversación!

Shadow: -¡Sí tío Leo! ¡Se volvió gritadera!

Cody: -Y si Jay no los paraba el Krang va a venir, ustedes discutiendo no van a hacer nada bueno y nos van a matar a todos.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué los niños a veces tienen la razón?

Leo: -Niños, tienen razón.

Mely: -Somos una vergüenza. Mejor vayan al dojo, a esconderse.

Jay: -¡Mamá, no seas así! ¡Yo quiero ir a pelear!

Kevin: -Si Jay va, ¡yo también voy, mamá!

Leo: -Nada de eso; obedezcan.

Tori: -¡Tío Leo! ¡Ya somos grandes!

Kathy: -Creo que el tío Leo tiene razón: sólo estorbaremos.

Tori: -¿Me estás diciendo que NO SÉ PELEAR?

Kathy: -No no, es que…

Tori: -Pues mira, primita genio: ya tenemos DIEZ AÑOS, así que es vergüenza no ir a pelear…

Zack: -Hey hey hey: soy el mayor y digo que el tío Leo tiene razón.

Shadow: -Ajá, como no te conviene ir…

Casey: -No hay tiempo para esto.

Leo: -Ya lo dije: se van al dojo, se esconden y no hacen ruido, especialmente Ryan, Alice y tú, Tori; ustedes son demasiado atrevidos…

Jay: -¡GRACIAS!

Leo: -Todos es TODOS: tú también Jayson Leonardo, o estarás castigado.

Jay: -¡Rayos!

Kevin: -¡Jajajajaja!

Leo: -Tú también, Kevin Leonardo…

Jay: -¡En tu cara, hermano!

Shadow: -¡SILEEENCIOOOOOOOOO! ¡Hagamos lo que nos piden y cierren la bocota de una vez!

Cumpliendo, todos los niños se van al dojo a esconderse, y Ryan se encargaba de velar por su hermana menor, Alice. Entretanto, los adultos fueron a proteger la fortaleza que era su hogar.

**Rato después…**

En el dojo, Zack iba caminando de lado a lado, preocupado; Jay y Kevin trazaban un plan en un trozo de papel; Tori sólo se andaba quejando de que quería salir y "patear los traseros de esos idiotas"; Ryan y Shadow vigilaban que Alice no se asomara ni se le ocurriera escapar; Cody trataba de mantener la calma y la que parecía más tranquila era Kathy.

Cody: -¿No estás preocupada?

Kathy: -Un poco, pero estarán bien.

Tori: -Oye, sé que eres la de los presentimientos, pero tampoco eres adivina.

Kathy: -Lo sé, pero ¡por favor! ¿De quién estamos hablando? EL CLAN HAMATO. Obviamente el Krang va a perder.

Ryan: -Y si no es así, ¿qué?

Jay: -Tendremos que cumplir con lo que nos ordenaron, pero si la situación se pone fea, yo iré a pelear aunque me castiguen hasta la universidad.

Kevin: -Yo te apoyo, hermano.

Zack: -Siempre ustedes dos con su liderazgo y cerebro, creen que lo pueden resolver todo. ¡Mellizos tenían que ser!

Kevin: -¡¿Es un delito o qué?!

Zack: -No, no no no, pero es que ustedes no parecen hermanos sólo así porque no se parecen, con eso de que Jay tiene ojos azules y Kevin los tiene marrones; pero piensan igualito…

Tori: -Sí, con Jay queriéndose dar las del gran líder como mi tío Leo…

Jay: -¡Obvio, si es mi papá!

Tori: -Y Kevin tratando de imitar a mi tía Mel con todo eso de hacer los planes…

Kevin: -¡Yo quiero ser el inteligente como mi mamá!

Kathy: -¡Oye! ¡Ese es MI puesto!

Shadow: -¡Ah! ¿Y tuyo por qué?

Kathy: -Porque mi papá es el genio del clan, boba.

Zack: -Oigan, si vamos a hablar de roles, hay que dictaminarlos YA.

Jay: -Bien… ¡Yo seré el líder!

Zack: -¡Oye! Ese es MI puesto; soy mayor que tú.

Jay: -¡Solamente por UN MES! Está bien… serás mi segundo al mando.

Zack: -¡Oye!

Kathy: -¡Pues yo seré la genio!

Kevin: -¡Oye!

Zack: -Está bien, para que no peleen, los dos serán los genios. De todas formas, siempre es bueno un punto de vista femenino, y uno masculino.

Kevin y Kathy: -Bieeen…

Ryan: -¿Y yo qué hago?

Jay: -¿Qué tal si eres…? Ay, no sé… ¡el atrevido!

Cody: -¡Claro! Siempre es bueno alguien que se ofrezca para ser la carnada.

Ryan: -¡Oigan!

Alice: -¡Eso te pasa por pensar nada más en divertirte!

Ryan: -¡Cierra la boca porque no me estás ayudando!

Cody: -Míralo desde este punto: activarás todas las trampas para el Pie, oprimirás todos los botones del TCRI, llamarás la atención del Rey Rata…

Ryan: -Bien, está bien…

Alice: -¿Y yo?

Cody: -Eeeemmm, lo mismo que tu hermano.

Alice: -Ash, no tengo opción… ya qué…

Shadow: -¿Y yo?

Cody: -Mira, hermana: siempre andas ahí tratando de que no peleemos… así que serás la que le ofrezca la paz a los villanos antes de que les pateemos el trasero.

Shadow (molesta): -¿Me dijiste hippy?

Cody: -¡No! Serás la… que calma a todos, ¿comprendes? Como digna hija de Mei Pieh Chi: con su flauta y palabras, calmaba a todos a su alrededor, y lo hace actualmente…

Shadow: -Eso lo hace mamá mientras no la sacan de sus casillas…

Cody: -¿Lo ves? Eres igual a ella, porque cuando los villanos quieran por las malas, también serás guerrera, con todo el honor que posees por ser parte de la progenie de Casey Jones.

Shadow: -¡Está bien, lo haré! ¿Y tú?

Cody: -Eeeem, igual que tú: diré todas las ideas para cuando querramos pelear.

Tori: -¿Como que ingeniarte todas las frases asombrosas del equipo?

Cody: -¡Sí! Tengo muchas: "ser de media neurona", "raspa sesos", "limpiemos la basura de las calles"…

Tori: -¡Ya, ya entendí! Igual que mi tío Casey…

Cody: -Exactamente.

Tori: -¡Yo seré la ruda!

Zack: -¿A sí?

Tori: -Sí: mi papá el más rudo, y mi mamá que aprendió box callejero cuando era joven… ¿qué más quieren?

Kathy: -Sí, se nota que lo llevas en las venas, porque a Ryan le intentas pegar a cada rato…

Ryan: -Sólo que soy buenísimo para esconderme.

Tori: -¿Lo ven? ¡Soy la fuerza del equipo!

Ahora ya estaban llevando la fiesta en paz. En todo eso, los adultos llegaron, muy cansados y alterados, a verificar en qué estado se encontraban los seres más amados en ese hogar de clan: los niños.

Mely: -¡Niños! ¿Están bien?

Jay: -Sí, ma. ¿Ya no invaden?

Leo: -No. Ya estamos a salvo.

Kathy: -¿Lo ven? ¡Contra el clan Hamato no puede nadie!

Todos los adultos voltearon a ver a Donnie, quien a su vez voltea a ver a su hija. Se podía confiar en el poder de presentimientos que tenía la niña, aun cuando el gen de Krang que había dentro de su cadena de ADN no se había activado en toda su corta vida.

Donnie: -Sí, cariño; tenías razón. De no ser porque avisaste, puede que no estuviéramos contando el cuento…

Kathy: -Pa, te conozco, no te alteres, porque mamá y el abuelo Kirby están bien.

¡Rayos! ¿Tan difícil era ocultar esa preocupación que sentía? ¡Su propia hija estaba más tranquila que él! Bueno, es algo sencillo de entender, porque a la edad de diez años un niño no ha madurado lo suficiente y no se preocupa del todo; pero, ser parte de ese clan de guerreros ninjas, hacía que todos los niños adquirieran un grado mayor de madurez que otros semejantes de su edad.

Donnie: -Lo sé, cariño; lo sé…

**Ya en la noche a las 11 horas…**

Donatello estaba en su cama, pero no podía dormir aunque lo intentara de mil maneras. Lo único que hacía era revisar el historial de llamadas que su esposa le hizo durante el día, que eran mayores de diez… En eso, escucha que tocan la puerta.

Donnie: -¿Eres tú, Kath?

Kathy: -Sí papá, soy yo… ¿puedo pasar?

Donnie: -Claro, entra.

Ahora la niña tenía un pijama que era un short violeta con una blusa blanca, y aunque era un poco grande, iba acompañada de ese osito al que llamaba Teddy. El padre observa eso que hace que él y su hija estén unidos genéticamente: las manchas tortuga en las rodillas.

Donnie: -¿Por qué no usas pantalón hoy?

Kathy: -Hay demasiado calor. Estamos en verano. No puedo dormir, pero no es por mamá o el abuelo Kirby; es que HAY DEMASIADO CALOR y me estoy asando en mi habitación. ¿Tú sientes calor?

Donnie: -Sí, un poco.

Kathy: -Pero no es eso lo que te impide dormir. Es mamá.

Donnie (suspira rendido): -Ven…

Le da lugar en la cama, recordando cuando Katherine era pequeña y corría a esconderse ahí con él.

Kathy: -Pero quita la sábana, por favor… ¿o quieres que terminemos rostizados con este calor que me está matando?

De quién sabe dónde, saca su tessen y empieza a abanicarse.

Donnie: -Tienes razón, jejejeje.

Kathy: -Pa… ¿no estoy lista para ser kunoichi oficial, aún?

Donnie: -No, cielo; aún no.

Kathy: -¿Cuándo? ¡Ya tengo diez años!

Donnie: -Mi primera misión la tuve…

Kathy: -Cuando tenías quince años… Papá, ya me has contado esa historia aproximadamente veintiséis veces en toda mi corta vida, pero quiero salir ANTES a enfrentar al mundo como una Hamato.

Donnie: -¿Cuál es el apuro?

Kathy: -Quiero ser como tú; es todo.

Donatello debía buscar de qué manera cambiar el tema, a como diera lugar, porque cuando la niña tocaba esa conversación, no había fuerza terrenal que la callara.

Donnie: -Tu mamá es muy linda… ¿no?

Kathy: -Sí, y mucho. Tengo suerte de tenerla…

Donnie: -Es lo mejor que te hubiera pasado: conociste a tu mamá y ella te ama.

Kathy: -Sí, mientras que mis tíos y tú… crecieron sin la abuela Tang Shen…

El de morado callaba. Su pequeña tenía razón: no tuvieron la dicha de conocer a esa mujer que de seguro los hubiera amado. Él no tuvo la suerte de su hija: una mamá que la abrigara, que le dijera "te quiero", que le leyera un cuento, que le cocinara su postre favorito, que le curara cuando se lastimara en uno de sus entrenamientos, que le consolara cuando tuviera miedo… eso y más tenía Katherine Masami, algo que a él le faltó… Splinter cumplió esos papeles en la mayoría de casos, pero el calor y afecto de una madre "es incomparable, porque lo da todo a cambio de nada".

Kathy: -Papá, lo-lo siento… no debí mencionarla…

Donnie: -No te preocupes, estás en tu derecho de que te hable sobre tu abuela.

Kathy: -Quisiera haberla conocido, y tampoco conocí a mi abuela Linda…

Donnie: -Tu mamá la perdió cuando era pequeña…

Kathy: -Más pequeña que yo. ¿Por qué precisamente las mamás pasaron a mejor vida? Jay y Kevin no conocen a su abuela Brenda; ni Tori; Ryan y Alice no sé; y Shadow y Cody tampoco… la señora madre del tío Casey también falleció mucho antes de que cualquiera de nosotros naciera e incluso antes de que ustedes pudieran anunciar "mamá, voy a casarme y necesito tu bendición". ¿Por qué?

Donnie: -La vida, te pone obstáculos que debes aprender a superar. En el caso de tus tíos y yo, aprendimos a vivir así, contando con un buen padre. Tu mamá también, y no te preocupes que todos tus tíos también tuvieron por lo menos a su papá; bueno, exceptuando a tu tía Mona…

Kathy: -Lo sé. En cuanto a Zack ¡está peor! Ni a su papá conoce…

Donnie: -Está mejor así, cielo; sabes la razón.

Katherine lo sabía perfectamente. Su primo mayor, Zacarías, tenía por padre a un vil traidor que casi asesina al abuelo Hamato Yoshi. Por fortuna, jamás volvió a poner su presencia en la vida de cualquiera del clan de los Hamato.

Kathy: -Pa, ya tengo sueño. Me iré a dormir.

Donnie: -¿No que tenías calor?

Kathy (bosteza): -Ya se me fue. Buenas noches.

Se va y deja a su padre en un estado de tranquilidad y paz. Ella estaba bien y eso quería decir que Abril O'Neil estaba bien.

**5 años después, cuando Kathy tenía 15 años y 2 meses…**

Era una mañana hermosa. Donatello se despertó, recordando que esa noche estuvo solo, ya que Abril tuvo que salir de emergencia el día anterior, durante una estancia no menor de tres días pero que nadie sabía hasta cuándo se extendería.

Va directamente a la cocina, y encuentra algo que lo sorprende demasiado. Su hija adolescente, con su pijama que era un short blanco con blusa violeta con un dibujo de flor rosada, durmiendo sobre la mesa del comedor, con demasiados libros y hojas de papel. Se acerca a su ya no tan pequeño retoño y la mueve, para que despierte.

Donnie: -Kath, Kathy… despierta…

Sin verlo venir, siente un puñetazo en su cara que lo deja un poco aturdido y retrocede. Katherine despertó de golpe.

Kathy: -¡No papá, no me castigues, te juro que fue Kevin el que hizo explotar a Cabeza Metálica…!

Observa que no estaba en el laboratorio de su progenitor estallando en llamas, sino que en el comedor de su departamento, y también observa a su querido y adolorido padre.

Kathy: -Ooooouuuuhhhh… oops. Lo siento papá…

Donnie: -No… tú no lo sientes, ¡yo lo estoy sintiendo! ¿Estabas soñando de nuevo?

Kathy: -Seeee…

Donnie: -¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí?

Kathy: -Lo siento, pa; es que estaba haciendo tarea anoche y… me quedé dormida, creo. ¿Qué hora es?

Donnie: -Las ocho…

Kathy: -¡¿Las ocho?! ¡Estoy muerta, me levanté tarde!

Como un rayo, recoge todo su tiradero, va a su habitación, se cambia la ropa **(N/A:** la misma que usa en "Viajera del Tiempo"**)**, se peina, se maquilla como de costumbre y aparece de nuevo en presencia de su papá, quien aprovechó y estaba preparando pan tostado, huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja para la primera comida del día.

Donnie: -¿Y por qué tan alterada? Hoy es sábado…

Kathy: -Es que les prometí a los chicos que a las ocho jugaríamos fútbol y ¡voy tarde!

Abre la puerta e intenta irse…

Donnie: -¡Nada de eso, señorita! ¡No te vas a ir sin desayunar!

Kathy: -Bieeen…

Se sienta y empieza a comer, rápido pero tratando de masticar bien sus alimentos.

Donnie: -No pensé que fueras tan fanática del fútbol…

Kathy: -Es que somos chicas contra los chicos y… ¡no fue mi idea, sino de Shadow! Y lo peor es que apostamos y los que pierdan… no, no puedo decirlo…

Donnie: -¿De qué se trata? Confía en mí, dime.

Kathy: -Tienen que correr cien vueltas alrededor de la casa…

Donnie: -¿Eso es todo? ¡Creí que era algo penoso!

Kathy: -¿Usando TACONES? ¡Me da flojera!

Donnie: -¿Y si los CHICOS pierden?

Kathy: -Am, pues ¡les toca! Yo no sé porqué propuso eso… el tontuelo de Ryan…

Donnie: -¿Ryan? De seguro tu tío Mikey tiene qué ver en esto… cuando éramos jóvenes se le ocurrían retos en verdad extraños… como… ¿concursos de besos?

Kathy: -No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que lo dijo porque asegura que los chicos ganarán y se muere por ver a Tori usando tacones…

Donnie: -Algo que odia…

Kathy: -¡Ese es el punto! ¡Yo no quería pero Shadow dijo "sí, entonces ese es el trato, primos perdedores"! Como ella es la futbolista no le importa…

Donatello sólo se limitó a reírse de las ocurrencias de los chicos de su familia.

Kathy (berrinchuda): -¡¿Por qué te burlas, papito lindo?!

Creía que si le hablaba bonito le diría cómo zafarse de ese reto, para ella, estúpido.

Donnie: -Porque me recuerdas a tu mamá y a tus tías; con sus retos en verdad tontos y locos… como lo que una vez tu tía Karai le obligó a tu tía Mel a hacer…

Kathy: -No me digas que…

Donnie: -Eso mismo…

Kathy: -¡Es que mi tía Karai era bien loca cuando era adolescente! ¿Cómo se le ocurre obligar a mi tía Mel a decirle esas cosas a mi tío Leo?

(**N/A**: Si quieren saber de qué se trataba este relato, el chapter 4 de este mismo fic "Historias cotidianas de TMNT de Nick" lo revelará, con el título de "Las chicas y sus retos". No en el chapter 3 porque ya está ocupado con otra historia XD)

Donnie (riendo): -¿Por qué crees que nuestra vida mejoró con su reingreso al clan?

Kathy: -Mmmmm, buen punto…

Su conversación tan linda, fue interrumpida por un estrepitoso grupo de adolescentes, que tocaron la puerta del departamento Hamato O'Neil. La voz era nada más ni nada menos que de Kevin Hamato.

Kevin: -Kaaaath, tío Donnie, ¿están ahí?

Donnie: -Pasa, está abierto.

Todos entraron, desde el mayor de ellos, Zack, hasta la menor, Alice.

Todos: -Buenos días, tío Donnie.

Donnie: -Buenos días. Supongo que vienen a traer a su querida prima para el reto del año.

Shadow: -Algo así, tío; verás…

Donnie: -Me sé toda la historia, Shadow; ¡qué locuras con sus retos!

Tori: -¡¿Verdad que sí?! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, mi querido y lindo y hermoso tío Donnie!

Otra que creía que hablando bonito se libraría de usar tacones.

Ryan: -Hey hey hey… ahora no te quieras hacer la bien portadita para no usar tacones…

Tori: -TÚ SERÁS QUIEN LOS USE. ¡Las chicas ganaremos!

Jay: -¡En tus sueños, Victoria Hamato!

Shadow: -¿Acaso quieres seguir apostando, líder?

Jay: -¿De cuánto estamos hablando, futbolista?

_Donnie: Igualitos a nosotros…_

Cody: -Hermana gemela, ¿qué te parecen, veinte dólares a cada miembro del equipo ganador?

Shadow: -Pues acepto, hermano gemelo.

Zack: -Bien chicas, empiecen a juntar todas sus mesadas…

Alice: -Ustedes deberán juntar todas sus mesadas…

Ryan: -En tus sueños, hermanita…

Alice: -No te hagas el rudo conmigo…

Tori: -Chicos, mejor ríndanse pacíficamente, porque les conviene; con Shadow, obviamente las chicas ganaremos.

Cody: -Ay ajá, recuerden que yo también soy hijo de Venus de Milo.

Tori: -¡Pero tú eres el jugador de hockey, no el futbolista!

Cody (confiado): -Deberé llevarlo en la sangre, primita.

Ryan: -Ay ajá, ni que yo llevara en la sangre el skate board…

Todos lo miran sorprendidos.

Donnie: -Ryan, campeón, recuerda que sí lo llevas; no por nada eres hijo de Miguel Ángel Yoshi Hamato.

Ryan: -Mmmm, buen punto, tío.

Alice (berrinchuda): -¿Y yo?

Donnie: -Alice, cielo, usas un scooter; es parecido al arte de la patineta de tu padre.

Alice: -Oops, lo olvidé, jejejeje…

Shadow: -¡Hey hey hey! ¡Aquí no se quieran dar las de muy asombrosos! ¡Es hora de hacer papilla a los chicos!

Todos se van, dejando a Donatello riéndose mucho.

Donnie: -Adolescentes…

Camina al dojo, para el entrenamiento matutino con sus hermanos. Melina, Mona Lisa e Irma fueron a comprar los víveres de la casa y Casey tuvo que ir a arreglar unos papeles para comprarles su regalo de cumpleaños a sus gemelos, que sería en un par de semanas.

Leo: -¡Al fin apareces, Donnie!

Donnie: -¡Ah, ahora no regañes! ¡Yo siempre llego primero y no hay nadie! Estaba viendo a los chicos y su "gran reto".

Venus: -¿Ahora qué apostaron mis gemelos?

Donnie: -Veinte dólares y los perdedores usan tacones mientras dan cien vueltas alrededor de la casa… Nada fuera de lo normal.

Rapha: -Adolescentes…

Mikey: -¡Déjenlos! Recuerden que así éramos nosotros.

Karai: -Pero ni siquiera A TI se te ocurrió retarnos a usar tacones.

Leo: -¡Ustedes dos se callan! Ya son adultos y parece que no han madurado nada.

Mikey: -Madurado… ¡Ni que fuéramos manzanas!

Leo (molesto): -¡Es un…!

Mikey: -Decir, jejejeje; hermano, lo sé perfectamente.

Rapha: -Leo… ¿me dejas?

Leo: -Bieeeen, pero no te pases.

Raphael toma a Miguel Ángel y le da un zape (golpe en la cabeza).

Mikey: -¡Au! ¡Esta me las pagas!

Rapha (satisfecho): -Aaaaahhhh, como en los viejos tiempos…

Karai: -Sí sí sí, cuando resulten llorando no se quejen…

Mikey: -Ay ya, ni que fuéramos pequeños aún.

Donnie: -¡¿Van a entrenar SÍ o NO?!

Leo: -Bueeeno, ese es el plan, pero aquí NADIE se pone en posición…

Venus: -Leo, hermano, cancelemos el entrenamiento hoy.

Karai: -Yo apoyo a Venus. Mejor vayamos a ver a los chicos.

Afirmando todos, van de camino pero Raphael los para.

Rapha: -¡Chicos!

Lo voltean a ver.

Donnie: -¿Qué pasa?

Rapha: -Ya que… nuestros hijos están jugando y… todo eso… ¿quieren apostar?

Venus: -¿Supones que, apostar a ver si ganan los chicos o las chicas?

Rapha: -Eso mismo, hermanita.

Mikey: -¿Cincuenta dólares?

Karai: -Está bien, acepto; yo le apuesto a que las chicas ganarán.

Venus: -Yo igual.

Leo: -¿En serio?

Venus: -Mi hija es la mejor, bobo. Mi Cody es mejor en hockey, como su padre…

Leo: -Bueno, eso yo lo entiendo pero… Karai… ¿no piensas apoyar a tu hijo?

Karai: -Amo con toda mi alma a Zack pero, debo admitir que el fútbol no es lo suyo.

Rapha: -Miren, siempre he dicho que los varones podemos más, pero MI hija va a ganar quieran o no.

Donnie: -¿Cómo? Si lo suyo es el boxeo, como Mona.

Rapha: -¿Y?

Mikey: -Pues yo le voy a los chicos. Hay que admitir que Alice aún es pequeña, y tiene menos ventaja.

Leo: -Pues yo le voy a mis dos campeones. ¿A quién apoyas, Donnie?

Donnie: -Eeeemmm…

Rapha: -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Obviamente apoyará a mi sobrina genio.

Donnie: -Bueno, sí pero… es injusto en el sentido de que somos cuatro que apoyamos a las chicas y ustedes son sólo dos…

Llegaron Melina y Casey.

Mikey: -¿Dónde está Irma?

Rapha: -¿Y Mona?

Mely: -Lo que pasa es que se quedaron haciendo compras, pero me vine porque a ESTE INEPTO (a Casey) se le ocurrió decirme que hasta mañana habrían el taller.

Leo: -¿Y por qué tenías que venir con Casey, cielo?

Casey: -Porque resulta que ALGUIEN (a Rapha) pinchó los neumáticos de mi auto, y tuve que pedirle un aventón a Mel después de que la grúa llegó.

Rapha: -¡A mí no me mires, cuñado!

Casey: -¿Cómo no? ¡Si tú te la llevaste anoche para darle un paseo a tu amada esposa Mona Lisa!

Mikey: -¡Rapha! ¿Por qué rayos no simplemente arreglabas el auto de tu mujer?

Karai: -Es que a ti, Raphael Hamato, últimamente todo te da flojera…

Rapha: -Ni que tú fueras la gran trabajadora de la familia.

Leo: -¿Y por qué simplemente no le pediste prestado el auto?

Mely: -Con lo que pasó la semana pasada, ni muerta…

Casey: -¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que ese motor se fundiera!

Mely: -¡Ay ajá! Ahora no me vengas con el cuento de que eres el más santo del mundo… ¡Fuiste el último que usó mi auto!

Venus: -Bueno ustedes dos, dejen ya los rencores, porque estamos haciendo una apuesta.

Casey: -¿Sobre qué, cariño?

Venus: -Los chicos están jugando fútbol, y ya sabes que nuestra hija es muy competitiva y apostó a que las niñas ganarán, y nosotros también estamos apostando.

Donnie: -¡Ah sí! Miren, vamos cuatro que les apostamos a las niñas, y van sólo dos que le apostaron a los chicos, y como ustedes son dos…

Mikey: -¿Nos echan la mano? Leo y yo les apostamos a los chicos.

Mely: -Mmmmm, me parece justo; yo apoyo a mis mellizos. ¿Qué hay de ti, Casey?

Casey: -Venus… ¿a quién le apostaste?

Venus: -A mi princesita…

Casey: -Entonces no seré malo, y le apostaré a mi campeón.

Venus: -Shadow supera a Cody en fútbol.

Casey: -Pero Cody es MI hijo, y también es TU hijo, así que… estamos empatados.

Rapha: -Entonces así quedamos: Donnie, Karai, Venus y yo, les apostamos a que las niñas ganarán su partido de fútbol… así que empiecen a bolsear sus billeteras, porque nos deben cincuenta dólares a cada uno…

Casey: -Jajajaja, di lo que quieras, Rapha. Los chicos le ganarán a las chicas…

Leo: -Así que, junten todo el dinero que tengan, porque nos lo deben…

Karai: -En tus sueños, líder.

Deciden dejar de hablar, y ver el partido de los jovencitos Hamato. Las chicas tenían por portera a Kathy, porque era más lista y sabía por dónde evitar un gol; el portero de los chicos era Zack, porque había tenido más experiencia y porque Cody tenía ganas de echarle en cara a su hermana gemela que ella no era la única digna hija de Venus de Milo… él también podía ser futbolista aunque su especialidad fuera el hockey. Cody y Shadow eran capitanes… bueno, se llevaban de lo mejor, como hermanos que eran, pero cuando se trataba de competir, no había nada que los parara.

La más pequeña, Alice, llevaba la pelota, pero su hermano mayor iba a detenerla…

Ryan: -De aquí no pasas…

Alice (ríe sarcástica): -¿Vas a quitarme la pelota? ¿Serías capaz de hacerle eso a tu hermana menor?

Ryan: -¡Ja! ¡Ahora sí eres mi hermana menor! Tus ojos de cachorrito no funcionarán esta vez…

Logra quitarle la pelota y se la lleva a la portería enemiga, pero Tori lo enfrenta.

Tori: -¿Eres capaz de tratar así a mi primita… TU HERMANA?

Ryan: -¡¿Ahora por qué se valen de que son niñas?!

Tori: -Porque tienes que ser… ¡más caballeroso!

Con esa oración, le quita la pelota y va directo a echarle un gol a Zack. Entretanto, los adultos observaban, y se mataban de la risa y la emoción.

Rapha: -¡Vamos Tori! ¡Vamos!

Leo: -¡Zack, no te dejes echar gol!

Mely: -¡Jay, no te quedes ahí parado, quítale la pelota a Tori!

Jayson obedece a su madre…

Jay: -¡Wujú! ¡En tu cara, prima!

De la cólera nata que tenía, Victoria se puso roja y furiosa.

Tori: -¡Estás muerto!

Y lo empieza a perseguir, mientras Jay le pasa victorisamente el balón a Cody Jones.

Cody: -¡Ahora ganaremos! ¡En tu cara, Shadow Jones!

Shadow: -¡Ash! ¡Kathy, Kath… no lo dejes pasar!

Kathy: -Oh oh…

Katherine tenía perfectamente claro que sería extremadamente difícil detener ese ataque de su primo menor… Cody arrojó el balón a la portería femenina…

Donnie: -¡Kaaathy!

Shadow: -¡Yes! ¡Lograste de tenerlo, prima genio!

Kathy: -¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! Pero… Aaaaaauuuuuuuu…

Sí logró detener el gol pero… CON EL ESTÓMAGO. Exacto: Cody golpeó a su prima con la pelota, en su estómago.

Venus: -¡Paren el partido, paren el partido!

Los adultos se acercan para observar a la lesionada, y cómo su padre iba a reaccionar.

Donnie: -¡Kathy, hija! ¿Estás bien?

Se preocupaba demasiado mientras sobaba el vientre de su hija para bajarle la inflamación que creía que tenía.

Kathy: -Pa, estoy bien… lo juro…

Donnie: -¡¿Cómo vas a estar bien?! ¡Te sacaron el aire y por poco el desayuno!

Cody: -Kathy, primita… lo siento mucho… en serio lo siento…

Shadow: -Sí, Cody dice que lo siente…

Kathy: -Estoy bien, no se preocupen…

Venus: -Kathy, mi cielo… ¿te duele mucho?

Kathy: -Ya no, tía Venus; juro que ya podemos jugar de nuevo.

Shadow: -Nada de eso, me siento culpable por meterte de portera… y jamás te pregunté si querías apostar a usar tacones…

Kathy: -En serio, no tienes que disculparte…

Shadow: -Sí tengo que hacerlo; lo lamento, en serio…

Cody: -La futbolista tiener razón… ¡se cancela el partido!

Entonces así, cada uno se fue a su casa. Entrada la noche, Katherine decide ir al tejado de su gran departamento, se sienta y se deja llevar: un momento para estar a solas.

A Donatello le preocupó esa actitud de su hija. Normalmente ya le estaba diciendo que jugaran ajedrez o que necesitaba ideas para vengarse de las bromas pesadas de Alice, pero esta vez no era así. Entonces decide seguir a su ya no tan pequeño retoño, a ver si le pasaba algo. Llega al tejado, la observa y se sienta a su lado.

Donnie: -¿Qué te ocurre, Kath?

Kathy: -¿A mí? Nada, nada…

Donnie: -Te conozco… Vamos, confía en mí, soy tu papá.

Kathy (suspira): -No es nada malo… simplemente, pensaba y tenía mi mente en blanco.

Donnie: -¿Meditando?

Kathy (ríe): -Puede decirse…

Donnie: -Recuerda: pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, porque eres mi vida, mi tesoro, mi cielo… mi nena pequeña…

Kathy: -Ya no soy pequeña…

Donnie: -Siempre serás mi chiquita, como cuando llorabas, y te tomaba entre mis brazos y te hacía reír; como cuando le tenías miedo a los rayos, y corrías a esconderte conmigo; como cuando presientes peligro, y te digo "siempre te protegeré". Recuerda: te amo, hija, y eres mi orgullo y mi vida entera. Nunca lo olvides.

Kathy: -Yo también te quiero, papá. MI PAPI…

Le da un beso en la mejilla, y se dan un fuerte abrazo. Un lazo entre padre e hija, nada en esta tierra lo puede romper.

**FIN**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?**

**El próximo one-shot se llamará "Viviendo terror". Escribo sobre romance y comedia, pero esta vez quiero darme el lujo de escribir sobre drama y sufrimiento, para esperar su reseña.**

**Bueno, cambiando tema un poco… estamos en septiembre y es el mes más hermoso para mi país: el mes de la independencia. Para que se den cuenta el orgullo que tengo de ser guatemalteca, les recomiendo el video musical de mis paisanos Ricardo Arjona y Gaby Moreno "Fuiste tú". Sé que tiene un año que salió, pero es muy hermoso el video, porque muestra nuestra cultura y nuestros sitios arqueológicos… nuestra belleza de ser descendientes de la civilización más avanzada en la era precolombina: los mayas. Véanlo, y espero les guste.**

**Para mis paisanos anónimos que lean mis fics… ¡FELIZ MES DE LA INDEPENDENCIA!**

**¡Hasta el siguiente chapter! ¡Chao!**


End file.
